A Chanced Meeting
by Sammiemoosam
Summary: Steve/OC. On the day Steve's beat up in the alley, Bucky and a woman named Zemira help him, and as chance puts it, she's Erskine's partner. But when Steve's transformed and Zemira's deployed, the two are torn apart. When happens when Zemira joins Captain America and his Howling Commandos to go against Hydra? Is there more to Zemira than meets the eye? First in the Superhero Gospels
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to my first Marvel story, "A Chanced Meeting" and the first in my _Superhero Gospels_ series. This story is going to be a revision of _Captain America: The First Avenger_. This story will be a Steve Rogers AKA Captain America/OC pairing, so sorry to all of you out there who love Steve/Peggy. I hope this story will be of decent length. There will be several chapters, including some original chapters weaved throughout the movie plot.

My OC is a woman by the name of Zemira. She is of unknown age and works as not only Dr. Erskine's partner, but a Captain in the US Army and a consultant for the SSR. She has long, wavy black hair, really even, but pale skin, and silver eyes. She's also 5'4" in height and has a curvy frame that would make most women very jealous. She's considered to be _very_ beautiful. But, she's really tough and fun-loving and isn't really at all acknowledging of her beauty and generally has no interest in dating or anything like that. She'd rather get engrossed in her work and spend time with her friends.

Zemira is going to be very mysterious until about the fourth chapter of this story, so just bear with me.

~)8(~ is a scene break

This story will be told in 3rd person

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or anything pertaining to the Marvel universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

"O'Connell, Michael." Steven Rogers was currently reading the newspaper, waiting for his name to be called. His shirt was off and he was praying to God that he would be accepted into the Army.

"Kaminsky, Henry." Countless of other men were waiting, many of them also reading newspapers. All of them sat in one of New York City's recruiting offices. The only thing that seemed to be on their minds was signing up. All of the men held hopes that they could go overseas to help their brothers fight against Hitler and his Nazis.

"Boy, lot of guys getting killed over there," the man next to Steve commented.

"Rogers, Steven." Steve put down his newspaper and stood up.

"Kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?" the guy continued.

"Nope," Steve replied. He walked into the line of men, all of them towering above him. At just a measly 5'4" and 90 pounds, he knew his chances of being accepted were slim, but he wasn't going to give up. He was going to try until he was either accepted or caught (he had not only tried to enlist before and had been denied, but was lying on his form). He got up to the podium and the man looked at him.

"Rogers," the man said. He raised an eyebrow while looking at Steve before looking back at his file. "What did your father die of?"

"Mustard gas," Steve answered. "He was in the 107th Infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned-"

"Your mother?" the man asked cutting him off.

"She was a nurse in a TB ward," Steve said. "Got hit. Couldn't shake it." Steve watched as the man looked over his… rather _lengthy_ medical history.

"Sorry, son," he said not at all looking sorry.

"Look, just give me a chance," Steve begged.

"You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone," the man told him.

"Is there anything you can do?" Steve asked. The man's expression softened slightly.

"I'm doing it. I'm saving your life." Steve's paper was then stamped with a big 4F, meaning he had not been accepted into the Army. Steve had to work to hide his disappointment.

~)8(~

Later, Steve was in a movie theatre with countless other people and a newsreel came on. And of course, it was about the war. Steve almost scowled, feeling like everything nowadays was mocking him. He couldn't get into the Army and all the news seemed to like talking about was the war and how everyone was doing their part, even little Timmy in the newsreel who had been collecting scrap metal. Yet, no one was letting Steve do his part. So what if he was little? Didn't Steve deserve to do his part and fight as well?

At one point during the reel, a man a few rows in front of him called out, "Who cares? Play the movie already!" Steve frowned, seeing the slightly teary women in the theatre get even sadder and even a little angry at the man's statement.

"Hey, you want to show some respect?" Steve whispered to him. The man ignored him and the newsreel continued.

"Let's go! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!" People all over the theater were giving the rude man looks and Steve leaned forward.

"Hey, you want to shut up?" he said. The man stood up and looked at him. Steve gulped slightly upon seeing how big he was, much bigger than himself. Then again, everyone seemed to be much bigger than Steve. The young man grabbed Steve by the shoulder and practically dragged him out of the theater. Sighing, Steve knew what was coming. He had just enough time to get his balance before the first punch was thrown. Steve fell down on the ground of the alley, almost knocking over some trash bins. He immediately hauled himself off the ground and held his fists up. The young man merely punched him again, sending him into the trash bins. Steve grabbed one of the lids and raised it in front of him like a shield. The young man was smirking. He merely ripped the lid from Steve's grip and sent him down with another punch. Steve got up, feeling the blood on the side of his mouth, but not letting that faze him. He raised his fists.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" the young man said.

"I can do this all day," Steve replied through heavy breath. He was _not_ going to let this guy get off without a fight. He wasn't getting off easy. He had been so rude in the theater, showing the disrespect that he did. If Steve was the only one willing to stand up to him, despite his size, then the beating was worth it. Steve threw a sloppy punch. The young man easily blocked it and retaliated with a punch of his own.

"Hey!" Steve heard. He turned just in time to see his friend James "Bucky" Barnes grab the man. "Pick on someone your own size!" Steve was barely aware of the woman who kneeled next to him. Bucky punched the young man before kicking him, which sent the young man running. Steve heard Bucky sigh before turning back to him.

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched," Bucky said.

"I had him on the ropes," Steve mumbled.

"How many times is this?" Bucky asked picking up his enlistment form. "Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on an enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"

"Bucky," the woman scolded lightly. Steve looked at her, slightly alarmed at her presence. Bucky had just blatantly talked about Steve's breaking the law in front of her. What if she turned him in? What if she turned Bucky in for aiding him? Steve turned to the woman, readying a couple explanations and excuses. However, he froze when he finally got a good look at the dame, no, woman. She was… beautiful. That was the only way to describe her. Beautiful. Her hair was the blackest black he'd ever seen, thick, and straight. Her skin was pale and flawless. But her eyes… they were the most interesting part. They were silver. Not light grey, but silver. Just the sight of her had made Steve forget all about his previous worries.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Steve shook himself out of his stupor and nodded slightly. She helped him stand up before stepping back. He saw she was the same height as him. Steve tore his gaze away from her and looked at Bucky, finally noticing he was in his uniform.

"You get your orders?" Steve asked.

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." Steve scoffed slightly at the irony of that. Instead of him getting into the 107th, it was his best friend.

"I should be going," Steve muttered. Bucky looked at him sadly, knowing how much he wanted to get into the Army. Then, he smiled.

"Come on, man! My last night. I got to get you cleaned up," Bucky said.

"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked, not sure he actually wanted to know.

"The future." Bucky handed him a newspaper. Steve saw the announcement of the World Exposition of Tomorrow on the front page. "We're going on a double date." Steve frowned slightly at that. He hated how Bucky always set him up. It seemed all of the women were more interested in Bucky than himself and it only served to disappoint him.

"Come on, Bucky," Steve protested.

"You're going to love her," Bucky said with a grin.

"I told him not to," the woman piped up. Steve looked at her surprised. "He's told me a little about how the dates you've gone on have never really worked out." She didn't say it with any sympathy or pity. She said it like she was simply stating a fact. It made Steve feel a little better.

"Are you two-" Steve began to ask.

"Oh, he should be so lucky," the woman said playfully. She shot Steve a secret smile, like they were sharing an inside joke. Steve couldn't help but laugh lightly. It wasn't often that women didn't feel attracted to Bucky and hang on his every word.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am," he introduced. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, wow. A gentleman. A proper gentleman." She enthusiastically shook his hand before turning back to Bucky. "Why can't you be like that?" Steve couldn't help but laugh again.

"The two of you can flirt later, we've got to go," Bucky said rolling his eyes. The woman scowled slightly.

"I think I'm entitled to the right of flirting with whomever I want after having to watch you flirt with countless women day after day," she replied. Steve was a little surprised at her words, but not at the same time. He was not surprised that she had to endure Bucky's flirting. However, he was surprised that she had not denied flirting with _him._ It made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks heat up a little.

"No, seriously, we've got to go," Bucky said. The woman looked at his watch before her eyes widened.

"Oh, man, you're right," she breathed. "I'll see you later." She ran off, her hair flying behind her. Steve watched her go, realizing she'd never told him her name.

"Listen, I'll pick you up later tonight. Be ready," Bucky said. Steve nodded and said goodbye before hailing a cab and going back to his apartment. The whole way there, the mysterious woman was on his mind.

~)8(~

"The mysterious woman" walked into the lab, a slight bounce in her step. She was excited… really excited. It finally looked as if the program was going to get started. She didn't bother putting on a lab coat, as she was going to leave right after she told Dr. Erskine the news. She quickly found him and whispered in his ear.

"I've found him," she said. Dr. Erskine looked stunned and they went to go talk in private.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his German accent thick and evident.

"I mean, I think I've found him, Doc. This guy… he's perfect. He's little, he's kind, and he's a gentleman."

"It sounds more like he's a date option for you," Dr. Erskine said. She fought a blush. It was true despite being kind of scrawny, she thought Steve was attractive. With his neat blonde hair and beautiful baby blues, she'd been practically speechless. It was a miracle she hadn't been a flustered mess while talking to him. It had taken all her will to not drown in his eyes. And then, he'd introduced himself. She had never met a politer, more genuine man than Steve Rogers.

"No, listen," she said. "When Bucky and I found him, he was having his ass handed to him by a bully. Yet, he stood up to him and tried to fight back. I also found out he's been trying to get into the military, but has been denied, probably because of poor health. I mean, the guy weighs less than me." Dr. Erskine looked intrigued.

"Tell me more," he requested. She smiled and obliged. Soon, Dr. Erskine agreed to recruit him for the project. She felt a feeling of satisfaction afterwards. Finally, this project was going to get off the ground. And it seemed she had found the best test subject for it. Dr. Erskine and the others just needed to be convinced of the same.

~)8(~

"I don't see what the problem is," Bucky said to Steve as they walked through the World Expedition. "You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here?"

"Well, I'd settle for just one," Steve replied, his mind on the mysterious woman from earlier. He just could not seem to get her out of his head.

"Good thing I took care of that," Bucky said with a grin, not noticing where Steve's thoughts had gone. He waved over at two girls, both of them waving back enthusiastically.

"Hey, Bucky!" one of the women greeted. Steve sighed.

"What'd you tell her about me?" he asked.

"Only the good stuff," Bucky assured him. Steve fixed his hair and got ready to greet his date for the night. She was very pretty, he couldn't deny that, but still, his mind was on the woman from earlier. It was quite annoying actually.

"Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow," Steve heard an announcer say after he, Bucky, and their dates had started walking around. "A greater world. A better world."

"Oh, my God," Bucky's date breathed. "It's starting!" She ran off dragging Bucky behind her. Steve's date ran beside them, leaving him behind. He merely walked behind them, joining them right as the live demonstration began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" a woman announced. Everyone applauded and the man himself came on stage. Howard Stark was one of the most famous men in the country, a genius and responsible for many of the technological advances in the world today. And he was heavily involved in the war. Howard Stark was most famous for his weapons designs and advances. Everyone watched in excitement as the man kissed one of the assisting ladies (drawing gasps and cheers from the audience) before wiping his mouth and taking the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Stark began, "what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?" Steve offered his date a nut, but she scowled at him slightly, making him pull his arm back in slight embarrassment. The women on stage removed the wheels from the car and set them aside. In their place, were four shiny replacements that looked nothing like tires. "With Stark Gravitic Reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that," Howard continued. The man pressed a few buttons and to everyone's great surprise, the car began to lift off the ground. Everyone stared in wonder and shock as the car hovered in midair.

"Holy cow," Bucky breathed. However, a few seconds later, the tire replacements sparked and the car fell back on stage. Everyone jumped back slightly and exchanged nervous laughs before beginning to applaud.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard spoke. Steve looked around and paused when he saw an "I Want You" sign.

"Hey Steve, what do you say we treat these girls to…" Bucky began. He trailed off when he looked towards Steve, only to find him not there. Bucky sighed and excused himself from the girls in order to go look for him. Meanwhile, Steve walked into the recruiting station. He stepped onto a platform, what that projected his face into an image of a soldier. He sighed when his head was barely visible in the image because he was so short.

"Come on," he heard. He felt Bucky push his shoulder lightly. "You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you," Steve told him, looking back towards their dates. Steve knew his date didn't like him very much and to be honest, he didn't like her very much either. Bucky sighed, knowing what Steve was thinking.

"You're really going to do this again?" he asked.

"Well, it's a fair," Steve replied. "I'm going to try my luck."

"As who, Steve from Ohio?" Bucky shot at him. "They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this," Steve started.

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. This is war," Bucky interrupted.

"I know it's a war."

"Why are you so keen to fight?" Neither of them were aware of the older man watching the conversation. "There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do?" Steve asked. "Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes!" Bucky said. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right, cause you got nothing to prove," Bucky said back. Steve didn't reply. The man watching them looked intrigued at Steve's argument for why he should fight in the war.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" Bucky's date called to him.

"Yes we are!" Bucky replied, smiling at her and Steve's date. Bucky turned back to his best friend. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Bucky began to walk away.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you," Steve replied, a small smile on his face. Bucky fought a smile and walked back.

"You're a punk," he told Steve, hugging him goodbye.

"Jerk," Steve replied. "Be careful." Bucky nodded and began to walk back to the girls. "Don't win the war till I get there!" Bucky saluted Steve mockingly before walking away with the girls. Steve walked further into the recruiting office, determined to try again. The man who had been watching him and Bucky watched him go before a small smile appeared on his face.

~)8(~

Steve sat on the bed in the medical examination room. He had taken off his jacket and tie and the doctor was getting ready for the examination when a nurse walked in. Steve watched as the nurse whispered something in the doctor's ear. He nodded and began to walk out of the room with her.

"Wait here," he told Steve.

"Is there a problem?" Steve asked.

"Just wait here." That was all the doctor said before he left the room. Steve looked around nervously, noticing the sign that informed everyone it was illegal to falsify information on an enlistment form. Maybe Bucky was right. What if he was going to get caught? This was his sixth try after all. Steve quickly went to go put on his shoes before a soldier walked in. Steve looked up nervously. However, a few seconds later, a well-dressed, elderly man walked in. The same man who had watched Steve and Bucky argue just a few moments earlier. The soldier left the room and the man opened the folder in his hand.

"So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis," the man said, his German accent very evident. Steve was a little startled by it, but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine," the man introduced. Steve shook his hand. "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Steve Rogers," Steve replied. Steve couldn't help it, he had to ask. "Where are you from?" To his credit, Erskine didn't look offended.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany," Erskine said. He looked at Steve. "This troubles you?"

"No," Steve immediately said.

"Where are _you_ from, Mr. Rogers?" Erskine asked. He looked down at the file again. "Is it New Haven? Or Paramus?" Steve looked down nervously, knowing he was caught. "Five exams in five different cities."

"That might not be the right file," Steve weakly tried.

"No, it's not the exams that I'm interested in. It's the five tries." Steve was confused at that. "But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"

"Is this a test?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Erskine said like it was obvious. Steve thought for a minute before answering honestly.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from," he said. Erskine nodded.

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy," he replied. "I can offer you a chance. Only a chance."

"I'll take it," Steve said immediately.

"Good. So where is the little guy from? Actually?" Steve smiled.

"Brooklyn." Erskine stamped his form and handed the file to him.

"Congratulations, soldier," he said. Erskine handed Steve his folder before beginning to walk away. "By the way, you might want to thank my partner. She's the reason you're getting this chance."

"She?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I believe you two have met." Steve saw someone walk up beside Erskine and his eyes widened.

"Hello, Steve. I don't think we were properly introduced. My name's Zemira." Steve was shocked. It was the woman from earlier, the one who had helped him with Bucky, the woman he had been thinking about all day long.

"You told him about me?" Steve asked. Zemira nodded and smiled.

"Congratulations," she told him. With that, she and Erskine walked away. Steve opened his file, to see the 1A stamped there. He smiled and looked in the direction Zemira and Erskine walked, feeling completely thankful and happy. He was finally getting a chance, and it was all because of Zemira.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's the first chapter! So, to all of you who are reading my other stories, I have some announcements to make.

 _The Lost Princess' Journal_ : Okay, to all of you reading my Doctor Who story, I know I haven't updated in a _while_. I'm going to post this to the actual story as well, but I'm going to put this story on hiatus. And before you ask, I have my reasons. First, is that 1st person POV isn't working for me anymore and I'm having a very difficult time writing it. So, I'm going to go back and edit all the current chapters into 3rd person before continuing the story. Second, I have way too many other stories that I'm working on and I know that's my own fault, but I'm going to go and finish my three other stories that are shorter than this one before I continue it. Thank you all for you patience with me! I promise that I won't abandon this story. I love you all so much!

 _The Translated Egyptian Legends:_ I have the sequel in the works folks! I'm just waiting until I'm further along with it to publish it. You will get more Ardeth/Ruth Mummy action in the near future! Promise!

 _The Secrets Never Told:_ I admit, this is the story that has fallen to the bottom of my "to do" list and I sincerely apologize for that. I've just been so busy over the past... god... year or so that I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. I promise though, that the next chapter is in the works and I have actually slated time in my schedule to finish writing it. This story is not on hiatus, nor is it being abandoned!

 _The Chronicled Dreams:_ All right, I know a lot of you are waiting for the War Meeting because I've promised that Jules and Peter will get into it during the meeting, but that won't come for a few weeks still. The chapter is almost completed, but I've just been so busy lately that I haven't worked on it. So don't worry! You'll get the chapter in time. I just hope the wait will be worth it! Thank you for bearing with me and waiting. I love you all!

Thank you everyone for being so patient with me! I promise that my stories will start back up within the year. And I hope this new one is enough to tide you all over until that happens. I love you all so much!

Cheerio!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Budding Feelings**

Steve stood in line with other men, each of them wearing similar uniforms. None of them were quite sure what to expect. It certainly wasn't what they got.

"Recruits, attention!" All of them froze and paid attention as the two women walked up to them. Steve recognized Zemira, but not the other one, the British one. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was much taller than himself and Zemira. She was pretty, but intimidating. Her tall, authoritative stature and attitude made each of the recruits realize that she wasn't someone to mess with.

"Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. This is my partner, Captain Zemira." Steve hid his surprise at finding out Zemira was a Captain. "I supervise all operations for this division. Captain Zemira will be helping to train all of you." Steve was even more surprised and caught Zemira's eye. She shot him a playful wink and friendly smile, one he had to struggle not to return. He was still so thankful to her and Erskine for giving him this chance.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria?" One of the men in line asked. Agent Carter froze and looked at him. "I thought I was signing up for the _US_ Army."

"And she's pretty quiet, ain't she? I like the strong, silent type," another soldier spoke up. Steve watched as Zemira and Agent Carter exchanged looks.

"What are your names, soldiers?" Agent Carter asked.

"Gilmore Hodge, Your Majesty," the first man introduced.

"Timothy Davies," the second man said.

"Step forward, Hodge, Davies," Agent Carter ordered. Zemira and Agent Carter stood in front of them. "Put your right feet forward."

"We gonna wrassle?" Davies asked.

"Cause we got a few moves we know you'll like," Hodge finished. Both of them shot Zemira and Agent Carter winks. Both Zemira and Agent Carter felt waves of irritation wash over them and simultaneously punched Hodge and Davies. Steve bit back laughter, along with half the men in line.

"Agent Carter! Captain Zemira!" They all heard.

"Colonel Phillips," both women said with a salute.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates, that's good!" Phillips said. "Get your asses up out of that dirt and stand in that line until someone comes and tells you what to do."

"Yes, sir!" Hodge and Davies answered. Both of them had bloody noses, but Davies' looked broken. Zemira felt satisfaction come to her and she smirked. That had felt _unbelievably_ good.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men," Phillips started. Zemira and Agent Carter stood a little behind him. "We are going to win this war because we have the best men." He faltered a little bit on the word "men" and caught sight of Steve. Phillips looked at Zemira and Erskine, but didn't say anything. "And because they are going to get better. _Much_ better," he added. Steve looked at Zemira nervously, but she merely gave him a friendly smile. Steve realized in that moment that she was completely genuine. She truly believed in him. It warmed his heart. No one had ever been that confident in him. Not even Bucky. What made this girl believe in him so? He would only have to wait and find out.

~)8(~

" _The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world."_ Steve sat on his bunk, unpacking all his books and things while the rest of the candidates messed around.

~)8(~

" _Our goal is to create the best army in history. But, every army starts with one man."_ Steve climbed up the rope net, all the men quickly passing him. His foot got caught and tangled in the rope as he fell. He was hanging from the net by his foot.

"Rogers! Get off of there!" Above him, Hodge and Davies were laughing at him. However, he heard two sounds, like flesh on flesh, and looked up. Zemira, like Agent Carter had told them, had been helping all of them train. She was in better shape than all of them combined it seemed. She was extremely fast and strong. Not a single soldier believed she would be able to help them train at first, but she had quickly proved herself. Then, every single one of them asked how she was so good. She promised that the final candidate would have the honor of finding out. She also said that finding out would explain the strange slits in the back of her uniform. They would get to find out a lot of things about her if they became the final candidate, her last name being another thing. Steve looked up, seeing Hodge and Davies nursing their cheeks. Zemira had punched them. Steve felt satisfaction that someone was standing up for him. Even if he was the worst of the candidates. She still believed in him, more so than any of the other candidates. She believed in him more than Phillips (who didn't really seem to believe in him at all), Agent Carter (who hadn't really given him a second glance), and even Erskine (who had recruited him in the first place).

~)8(~

" _At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier."_ Steve clutched his rifle in his arms and tried to crawl under the barbed wire. All the other men soon passed him and Hodge kicked the wood holding up the barbed wire. It fell on him and he struggled forward.

"Rogers! Get that rifle out of the mud!" Agent Carter gave him a sympathetic look, but he ignored it and turned forward… only to see Zemmy, as he'd taken to calling her, punch Hodge… again. It was starting to look like Hodge and Davies liked getting punched, as Zemmy and Agent Carter had to do it often.

~)8(~

" _And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell."_

~)8(~

"Pick up the pace, ladies!" Steve struggled to keep up with the rest of the soldiers as they ran. He felt like his lungs were on fire and his legs felt like they were going to fall off, but he kept running. He felt he had to prove to Zemmy that he deserved to be here. He knew she and Erskine were getting grief from Phillips, and even Agent Carter about him.

"Squad, halt!" They stopped at a flagpole and Steve nearly collapsed with relief. He saw Agent Carter sitting in a car with another soldier. He caught a look at Zemira. She was wearing just as much gear as the rest of them, yet didn't look nearly as tired out. She was breathing only a little heavily and had barely begun to sweat. Steve vowed to himself right there that he would become the final candidate, just to find out how she did it.

"That flag means we're only at the halfway point." Steve knew it was too good to be true. "First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move!" All the men except Steve scrambled to the flagpole. Each of them tried to get it. Hodge and Davies got the highest, but even they slid back down. Steve watched them, but didn't move to try and climb the pole.

"Nobody's got that flag since Captain Zemira." Steve and half the men looked at her for that. She merely smirked at them and winked at Steve. "Now fall back in line. Come on, fall in! Let's go! Get back into formation!" Steve looked at the flagpole, studying it. "Rogers! I said fall in!" Steve removed the pin and the piece of metal holding the flagpole in place. He and the others watched as it tipped and fell to the ground. Steve removed the flag and handed it to their drill sergeant. Everyone looked stunned and Agent Carter even looked a little impressed. Zemira, however, was doubled over in laughter. She clapped Steve on the shoulder.

"Yes! That was brilliant, Stevie," she said. Just as Zemmy was his nickname for her, Stevie was hers for him. She began laughing again. "I'm proud of you." Steve beamed at that before climbing into Agent Carter's car. They drove off, Steve watching Zemira and the other soldiers disappear in the distance.

"There is a lesson in this," Zemira told the other candidates once Steve and Agent Carter were gone. The soldiers looked at her, confused. "All of you thought only to use brute strength and force to get the flag. Rogers studied the problem before manipulating it to make things easier for him. You all need to start using your brains, otherwise this army doesn't stand a chance."

"How did you get the flag down?" Davies asked. Zemira smirked.

"The same way Rogers did." All the soldiers were stunned silent and they began their run back to base.

~)8(~

"Faster, ladies! Come on," Agent Carter said as they all did pushups. Steve struggled to keep up with the pace. "My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!"

"You two aren't really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Phillips asked Erskine and Zemira.

"We're not just considering it," Zemira started.

"He is the clear choice," Erskine finished.

"When you brought a 90 pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide," Phillips said to Zemira. She fought the urge to scowl at him. "I thought, 'What the hell?' Maybe he'd be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." Agent Carter got the candidates up and they began doing jumping jacks. Zemira watched them and noticed that Steve was struggling to keep up, but did them anyway. She smiled slightly, that's was one of the things she liked about Steve. He was just so determined to be as good as the rest of them. He didn't let his size deter him.

"You stick a needle in that kid's arm it's going to go right through him. Look at that. He's making me cry."

"Sir, you've been questioning my judgment all week," Zemira spoke. Phillips looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "But I am confident that Steve is the right man for this project. We need someone who has qualities beyond the physical."

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?" Phillips asked. "All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?

"Of course," she answered.

"We are well aware of your efforts," Erskine told him.

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge and Davies passed every test we gave them. They're big. They're fast. They obey orders. They're soldiers."

"They're bullies," Erskine said.

"You don't win war with niceness, Doctor," Phillips replied.

"No, but it's the brave men that make a real difference," Zemira said. She took a dummy grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it out towards the candidates. "GRENADE!" Every single person, except Steve went for cover. Steve went and covered the grenade with himself.

"Get away! Get back!" he cried. Soon, everyone realized it was a dummy grenade and Steve looked at Zemira, Erskine, and Phillips.

"Is this a test?" he asked. Zemira merely smirked at Phillips. Erskine was smiling as well. Even Agent Carter was holding one back.

"He's still skinny," Phillips muttered as he walked away. Zemira's smirk widened, until she looked at Steve. She smiled at him and he returned it, something that made her heart flutter. Over the past week, she had gotten to know Steve better and better. He was even better than she originally thought. He gave her a new perspective of things and was a great listener. Although she had refused to give him any details about how she was so fit and the slits in her uniform, she did tell him about herself. Over that time, they had discussed books and music and art. She had learned Steve was quite a good artist himself and he had learned that she was a good musician. Over the week, she had grown to care for him… more than was probably appropriate. But she knew there was nothing she could do about her feelings, then again, she wasn't sure she wanted to do anything about them.

~)8(~

Steve sat on his bunk reading. He was still in shock that he had been chosen for the Super-Soldier Program. But, he was thankful. _Really_ thankful. If it were anyone making the decisions besides Zemmy and Erskine, he would probably be on his way to combat. He honestly wasn't sure he was ready for that. He wanted to fight, yes, but now that he had gone through basic, he was beginning to see why Bucky had been so adamant about Steve enlisting and going into combat. There was a knock on the door and Steve looked up.

"May I?" Erskine asked.

"Yeah," Steve answered. Erskine walked into the room, carrying two glasses and a bottle of alcohol.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"I got the jitters, I guess."

"Me too.

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve asked.

"Just one?"

"Why me?" Erskine paused.

"I suppose that is the only question that matters," Erskine admitted. "I admit, I was a little hesitant about recruiting you at first when Zemira told me about you, but then I saw you talking to your friend, Bucky, and I was convinced." Erskine studied the bottle of Schnapps in his hand before showing it to Steve. "This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after the last war, my people struggled. They felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags. And he hears of me. My work. And he finds me. And he says, 'You.' He says, 'You will make us strong.' Well, I am not interested. So, he sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle. And he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But, for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the Earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man."

"Did it make him stronger?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Erskine said. "But there were other… effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good become great. Bad becomes worse." Steve didn't know how to reply.

"This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength. And knows compassion. Zemira saw a good in you and knew you were the right man for the project. And she was right." Steve smiled. Zemmy really did have so much faith in him. It warmed his heart and made other feelings arise in him. At first, he thought he was just nervous being around a beautiful woman, but it became so much more than that. Zemmy was beautiful inside and out. She was everything Steve wanted. He couldn't deny he had feelings for her, he really couldn't. But… he couldn't ever get his hopes up. A woman like Zemira deserved so much more than him, and she probably wouldn't ever return his feelings in the first place.

"Thanks," Steve told Erskine. "I think." He grabbed the glasses and Erskine poured some alcohol into both of them.

"Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing," Erskine said. "That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man." Steve raised his glass.

"To the little guys." Erskine laughed and they toasted. Steve was about to drink his drink when Erskine stopped him.

"No, no. Wait, wait. What am I doing? No, you have procedure tomorrow. No fluids."

"All right, we'll drink it after," Steve said as Erskine poured his drink into his own glass.

"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now." Steve couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at that.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the new chapter to my story! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think or if you have any questions!

 **Reviews**

NicoleR85: Hey there! Thank you for always being there and supporting my stories! I hope you like the new chapter and I'm glad you love the story :)  
lostfeather1: I'm so glad you like the story and Zemira :) I purposefully made her mysterious at first, but her secrets are all going to come into light in a couple chapters. Any guesses ;) I just feel like explaining something... if you don't mind. I love Steve and Peggy, don't get me wrong, but I feel like she only really started to like Steve post-serum. She didn't really give him a second glance pre-serum. I wanted to create an OC where they start developing feelings for Steve before he becomes a super soldier. I think that's exactly what Steve. Like I said, I love Steve and Peggy, but still... Anyway, I definitely plan on continuing the series through T _he Avengers_ and beyond. In fact, the next story in the series is going to be _Thor_ and I'm even planning on doing a Spin-off story of Zemira and Peggy in _Agent Carter_! I'm really excited about this! The next chapter should be up sometime within the week!

Cheerio!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Super-Soldier Project**

"I know this neighborhood," Steve said. He was currently on his way to the lab. Today was the day the Super-Soldier Project would be put into action. He was going to be injected with the special serum Dr. Erskine and Zemira had created. He was going to be changed forever. He had to admit, he was nervous. Who wouldn't be? But, he wasn't going to back out, not now. He had dreamed of this his entire life. He'd be a fool to back out. Agent Carter, or Peggy, was sitting next to him in the car. She was rather stiff and formal with him, then again, he was the same way with her. "I got beat up in that alley. And in that parking lot. And behind that diner."

"Did you have something against running away?" Peggy asked. She was seriously questioning Zemira and Erskine's decision to pick Steve. He was just so… little… weak… He wasn't a soldier. However, Zemira was her best friend and she trusted her judgement, although, Peggy had the suspicion Zemira felt a little more towards Steve than she should have.

"You start running and they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. You can't say no forever, right?" Steve explained, surprising Peggy a little bit. She had not expected that answer. Maybe… Maybe Zemira and Erskine weren't as insane in their decisions has she and Phillips thought.

"I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face. Zemira does as well," Peggy said opening up to Steve a little bit.

"I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the Army if you were a beautiful dame," Steve said before his eyes widened. "A… woman. An agent and a Captain, not dames," Steve hurried to correct as Peggy shot him a look. God, Steve sure was glad Zemira wasn't here for that.

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" Peggy asked.

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one that's not Zemmy," Steve said not noticing his little slip with her nickname. Peggy, however, did. She knew of only one person who had a nickname for her, and it was a man Zemira called "Bucky." He called her "Mira" apparently, but Zemmy, that was new. Peggy studied Steve. Did he feel the same way about Zemira as she did him? Logic was telling her no. Zemira would never fall in love. But her gut and her eyes were telling her yes.

"Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on," Peggy heard Steve continue. She shook herself out of her thoughts and felt a little sad. She was realizing for the first time that Steve was very aware of how little he was compared to most men. For the first time, Peggy admired Steve. He really had done well in training for a guy his size, especially if he was self-conscious about his size.

"You must've danced," Peggy said.

"Well, the idea of asking a woman to dance seemed so terrifying," Steve said. "And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait."

"For what?"

"The right partner." Peggy smiled softly. God, Steve really was a great guy, wasn't he? Peggy was starting to see what Zemira had told her about… Steve was a good man. Peggy admitted, she'd never really spoken to Steve… at all. She had just watched him throughout training. He really had been kind of pathetic compared to the other recruits, but considering his size and his medical issues… that was expected. But Dr. Erskine had always insisted that he needed qualities beyond the physical. Zemira had insisted on it as well. Peggy had never known what they meant until a couple days ago. Zemira had explained how the serum amplified everything inside someone, how "good" became "great" but "bad" became "worse." Hodge and Davies were soldiers, strong and fit men, but jerks. And Peggy finally understood in that moment, how good Steve was, why he was perfect for this project. She finally began to understand what Zemira had practically been gushing about for months. Steve was a good man.

Peggy didn't know it, but Steve couldn't help but hope that Zemira was that right partner. The two of them fell silent for the rest of the car ride.

~)8(~

The car pulled up and parked on the side of the street. Peggy led Steve to the entrance of an antiques store. The two walked in and Steve looked around in wonder. What on Earth were they doing here? It was a hell of a time to go shopping.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" the elderly owner of the store greeted.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," Peggy answered. Steve was less confused at her response when the woman went over and pressed a button underneath the counter. It was a code. Peggy led Steve into the back of the store and the bookcases in front of them swung open. Peggy calmly led Steve through the secret corridor full of military personnel, but she could tell Steve was getting nervous. Steve and Peggy eventually got to the lab and were standing on a platform over it. Everyone in the lab immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Even Peggy was staring at him and reality hit him like a train. This was really happening. Steve walked down the stairs and saw Erskine and Zemira waiting for them. Both were wearing lab coats, but while Erskine was wearing his usual suit, Zemira was not in her uniform. She was in slacks and a white blouse, her hair pulled back into a bun like it normally was.

"Good morning," Erskine greeted. He and Steve shook hands and Zemira shot him a smile. Then, there was a flash. "Please, not now." The photographer frowned, but went away. Steve looked at the device in the middle of the room. It looked like an open, metal human chamber.

"Are you ready?" Erskine asked. Steve was not. He was not feeling good, in fact. He felt downright terrified, even a little sick, but nodded anyway. "Good."

"You need to remove your shirt, tie, and hat," Zemira said. Steve blushed at the thought of taking off some of his clothes in front of her, but did it. Steve looked at his friend and saw her looking back. She actually looked worried.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," she answered unconvincingly.

"Zemmy…"

"What if this goes wrong?" Steve was startled at the emotion in her voice. "I don't want you to get hurt, Stevie."

"I'll be fine," Steve said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you and Erskine to keep me safe."

"Not all of this is under our control," she said. "We just made the serum, its effects are not our doing."

"I trust you," Steve repeated. Zemira's face softened and she smiled slightly. She gave him a small hug and stepped back. Steve felt sad as her warmth left him, but went towards the human chamber… whatever it was. He stepped up and laid down in it.

"Comfortable?" Erskine asked.

"It's a little big," Steve said. Erskine chuckled. "You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as we should have, sorry," Erskine said. Steve's eyes narrowed.

"We?"

"Me and Zemira. She can drink like you wouldn't believe." Steve was extremely surprised at that.

"She can?"

"You'll find out," Erskine said leaning down to whisper to Steve. "It's part of her explanation." Steve nodded, knowing what Erskine was talking about. He had to admit, he was really looking forward to getting to know Zemira more. "Mr. Stark, how are your levels?" Steve snapped out of his thoughts to see Howard Stark himself.

"Levels at 100%," he said coming over to them.

"Good," Erskine said.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready… as we'll ever be." That statement only made Steve more nervous. He stole a look at Zemira. She was engrossed in her work and was writing things down on a clipboard. Erskine grabbed a microphone and flicked it a couple of times, getting the attention of everyone in the observation booth. Steve noticed Peggy up there along with Phillips and some very important looking people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path the peace. We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate growth, the subject with be saturated with Vita-Rays." Erskine put down the microphone and he came to stand by Steve with Zemira. A nurse injected Steve with something and he winced.

"That wasn't so bad," Steve said. He was expecting something much worse.

"That was penicillin," Erskine said gravely. Steve looked at him quickly, shocked at that. Zemira was wearing a grave expression similar to the doctor's.

"Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one," Zemira counted down. She didn't take her eyes off Steve as she spoke. He grasped her hand tightly, before letting it go. A lever was pulled and the serum was injected into Steve. It took all his willpower not to cry out in pain.

"Now, Mr. Stark," Erskine said. The man nodded and pulled another lever. Erskine and Zemira stepped back as the chamber began to tilt forward and shut over Steve. Erskine stepped up and knocked on the chamber.

"Steven? Can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Zemira giggled and an amused smile appeared on Erskine's face. He turned and faced the team of engineers and scientists. "We will proceed." Stark nodded and began exposing Steve to the Vita-Rays.

"That's 10%," Stark said. There was a light coming from inside the chamber and everyone looked away from it. "20%. 30. That's 40%."

"Vital signs are normal," a medic told them. Zemira breathed a sigh of relief and Erskine put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's 50%," Stark updated. "60. 70." There was a scream and Zemira gasped.

"Steve!" she screamed.

"Steven!" Erskine yelled.

"Shut it down!" Zemira ordered. She could hear Peggy echoing her orders from the balcony outside the booth. Steve's screams had her panicking and she was not going to allow him to endure the pain for any longer. "Shut it down!"

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark!" Erskine ordered. "Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!"

"No!" Everyone froze and looked at the chamber as Steve spoke. "Don't! I can do this!" Before Zemira had the chance to order everyone to shut it down again in fear of Steve truly getting hurt, Erskine nodded and Stark fully exposed Steve to the rays. There were no more screams and the light coming from inside the chamber was blinding. Everyone shielded their eyes, machines sparked, and the light disappeared in a few seconds. Everything was silent.

"Mr. Stark!" And the chamber opened to reveal a very different looking Steve. He was tall, muscular, and covered in sweat. Zemira thought he looked downright gorgeous. He was cute before, but now… Zemira and Erskine rushed forward and helped Steve out of the chamber. Zemira blushed slightly as she felt the rock hard abs underneath her hand. Then, she scolded herself. This was definitely _not_ the time to get giddy over Steve. She had to remain professional.

"I did it," Steve breathed.

"Yeah. I think we did," Erskine said.

"You actually did it," Stark breathed.

"Are you okay, Steve?" Zemira asked. He looked down at her and she almost sighed in relief. Steve's body had drastically changed, but he still looked the same in general. Those eyes were still the baby blue she loved. "How do you feel?"

"Taller," he said. Zemira felt herself smile and was laughing heartily within seconds. Zemira hugged Steve in relief, he was still the same Steve. He was handed a shirt and be pulled it over his head. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Zemira ducked along with everyone else, but immediately recovered when she heard gunfire.

"Abraham!" Zemira cried. She went over to her fallen friend and kneeled down. Steve was not far behind her. Erskine had been shot twice in the chest and Zemira knew it was fatal… if she didn't do something about it. Zemira raised her hands, but Erskine grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"But I can save you," she said. Steve would've asked what that meant, but it wasn't important at the time. He was practically in shock. Erskine looked at him and pointed to his heart. Steve immediately knew what the doctor had meant. He wanted Steve to stay the same, a good man, no matter what. The, Erskine breathed no more. Steve felt anger boil inside him and the next thing he knew, he was running after the man who shot Erskine, leaving Zemira crying into the man's chest.

Zemira sobbed as she watched the man who was basically her father die. He had found her in Germany and adopted her. He helped her and they moved to America together. She helped him develop the serum and now he was just… gone. Someone was going to pay. Zemira felt anger rise inside of her and looked up from the man she considered a father. She had something to do.

~)8(~

Steve tossed the man out of the river. Steve had chased the spy through Brooklyn and had just broken into and dragged him from the submarine he had been driving. Steve was amazed at his new strength and speed. It was practically inhuman. But now was not the time to think about it.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve demanded of the man after making sure he stayed down.

"The first of many." The man had a very thick German accent. "Cut off one head." The man bit into something and Steve almost cursed. There was no stopping it now. He had just swallowed a cyanide pill. "Two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra." The man died.

"I should've known," Steve heard someone mutter behind him. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw Zemira standing there, a scowl on her face. How had she gotten here so fast? She hadn't followed him from the facility. "Schmidt will pay for this." Steve's confusion was cleared. Erskine had explained everything about Hydra to him, but to know they were behind Erskine's death, it made him angry. It made Zemira furious. It made Zemira want to return to her old home, just so she could end Schmidt's life the way he deserved.

"Zemmy," Steve said. She looked over at him and her expression softened. Steve stood up, put an arm around her (he was really going to have to get used to his new size and height) and led her away. Steve hadn't failed to notice that the last vial of serum, the one that the man had stolen, was now broken. The serum was gone. Hopefully, Zemira could tell them the secret to making it.

~)8(~

Steve was wrong. Zemira wouldn't give them the procedure to make the serum. Phillips had taken Zemira aside and Steve was taken into a medical room. A nurse was in there with him and took several test tubes of his blood.

"Think you got enough?" Steve asked when she was done.

"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked inside your genetic code," Peggy told him. "But without Dr. Erskine it could take years."

"What about Zemmy?" Steve asked. Peggy sighed.

"Unfortunately, she can't tell us. Even if she could, I don't think she would." Steve was confused.

"She can't tell you?" he asked. Peggy shook her head.

"She said Erskine kept one key process to making the serum completely secret from everyone, including her. Apparently he was planning to tell her after the project was finished."

"He deserved better than this," Steve said. He decided not to dwell any further on why Zemira didn't fully know the process to making the serum, even though he found it very surprising. Erskine trusted Zemira more than anyone.

"If it could work only once, he'd be proud it was you," Peggy told Steve. "I know for a fact Zemira's proud it was you." Steve didn't respond.

~)8(~

"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers," the senator told him. Zemira was back in her uniform and was walking alongside the Colonel. They were inside a room where Stark was examining the submarine the Hydra spy had tried to escape in.

"Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Phillips was not happy and Zemira was in no mood for politics. She wanted answers. More than that, she wanted to go overseas and start taking out Hydra. "What have we got here?"

"Well, speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country," Stark told them. "But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?" Senator Brandt asked.

"Hydra." Both Phillips and Zemira had answered. This obviously made Brandt uneasy.

"I'm sure you've been reading our briefings?" Phillips continued.

"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel," Brandt.

"Hydra is the Nazi deep-science division," Peggy said coming towards them. Steve was behind her.

"Their leader is Johann Schmidt," Zemira continued. "His ambitions are much bigger than Hitler."

"Hydra's practically a cult," Phillips explained. "They worship Schmidt. They think he's invincible."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Brandt asked.

"I spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked."

"Colonel?" Peggy asked.

"We are taking the fight to Hydra," Phillips said. "Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You, too, Stark! We're flying to London tonight."

"Sir? If you're going after Schmidt I want in," Steve spoke up.

"You're an experiment. You're going down to Alamogordo," Phillips told him. Zemira scowled. Just because Erskine was gone doesn't mean Phillips could start bullying Steve around. He wanted super soldiers. Well, he had one.

"The serum worked!" Steve protested, thinking along the same lines as Zemira.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you. You… are not enough," Phillips said.

"But he's still something. He could help," Zemira spoke up. She looked at Phillips hard, daring him to say otherwise. Unfortunately, he had the balls to contradict her.

"You have your orders, Captain. You are to come to London with us and join the 107th Infantry as Captain Zach Miller. Under no circumstances is anyone to know of your true identity and those who already know have been sworn to secrecy or they will be charged with treason. Pack your bags, explain to Rogers why you're needed, kiss him goodbye, whatever. Am I clear?" Zemira fell silent. She may have been Erskine's partner, but Phillips was her superior. "With me, Captain." Zemira had no choice but to obey and she followed him. Steve watched her go, seeing her shoulders slumped in defeat and wanting to do anything to cheer her up again.

"With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point," Brandt said coming to stand in front of Steve. Steve snapped his gaze away from Zemmy and looked at the politician. "I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it. Paper." Brandt's assistant brought forth the newspaper and Steve saw the headline. It was about himself. There was also a picture of Steve holding a car door in front of him like a shield. That picture must've been taken yesterday, when Steve had chased the Hydra Agent through the city.

"The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands." Brandt continued. "You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that and hide him in a lab. The Captain was right about that. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

"Sir, that's all I want," Steve said honestly.

"Then congratulations. You just got promoted," Brandt told him. Steve shook the man's hand gratefully, but after an explanation of his assignment, he wasn't feeling too pumped.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the new chapter! Let me know what you all think or if you have questions!

 **Reviews**

LisaPark: Thank you :) I'm glad you like Zemira! You pretty much got her personality right there! She doesn't take any crap from anyone, especially, when the time comes, from Tony. But, she's also really kind and optimistic. Plus, she's quirky in her own way. Thank you for the lovely review :)  
lostfeather1: Yeah, Zemira really doesn't take crap from anyone, especially Tony (when we get there). And I've always really wanted someone for Steve who knows and loves him before the serum. Plus, Zemira is very similar to Steve in that she will _always_ fight for what she believes in. And speaking of when she gets to _Thor_ , it's basically going be a show of the changes that have happened in Zemira and her life since Steve "died." It's also going to focus a lot on her and Loki's relationship (non-romantic of course). She's really going to identify with him in how he feels lost and confused and angry, because that's exactly how she felt when she lost Steve. But they also understand that Loki will not stop his actions and Zemira won't support that. It's a... complicated relationship. There will be respect and even some friendship between them, but they know they're on opposite sides. I'm really excited for it!  
LeopardFeather: Thank you :) I'm glad you like the story! Hope you like update!  
NicoleR85: Thank you, as always! Hope you like the new chapter!  
CrazyLizzy22: Oh, Zemira definitely has depth, just you wait ;) I just hope you don't find her to be too cliche. My plot line is a little overdone in some fandoms, thought, I haven't seen any in the Marvel fandom. But let me be completely honest, your review really made me smile! Thank you for such kind words :) Hope you like the update!

Cheerio!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Zemira's Secret**

Zemira stood in her apartment and looked around. She still had a few hours until she had to be at the airfield and she had absolutely no idea what to do with herself. She knew what she should do… Go find Steve, but… she was dreading having to explain everything about herself to him.

Zemira made to leave her apartment, but there was a knock on her door. She slowed down. Who on Earth could possibly want to see her right now? Zemira opened her door and her eyes widened. It was Steve! But… how did he know where she lived?

"Peggy gave me your address," Steve said upon seeing the look on her face. He could understand her surprise. He had shown up rather suddenly. Zemira nodded. "Can I come in?" Once again, she nodded and moved aside. Steve walked into her apartment and looked around. It was pretty simple, small too. It was like Zemira barely ever spent time here. Knowing how busy she was, that was probably the case.

"What are you doing here?" Zemira asked. Steve looked down.

"I, uh, guess I just wanted to see you before you left," he said. Zemira immediately felt back.

"Oh, Steve, I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "It's just… between all that's happened and all that's happening…" Steve nodded.

"I know." Between Erskine's murder and her deployment, she wasn't feeling too good right now. Who would? Steve wouldn't. That reminded him. She had left with Phillips before Brandt had offered him the promotion.

"By the way, uh, I'm no longer headed down to Alamogordo," Steve said. Zemira's eyes shot to him and she smiled.

"Oh, Steve, that's great! At least you won't be stuck in a lab anymore. Where are you headed?" This is when the complicated part came in. He'd much rather just tell her though than have her find out through letters weeks, or even months, from now.

"Senator Brandt offered me a promotion," Steve said. "I'm a Captain now." Zemira's smile widened, but it disappeared with Steve's next words. "He's got me selling war bonds." There was a pause.

"WHAT!" Zemira had practically exploded. Then, without waiting for an explanation or even a response of any kind, she began to rant. "What a WASTE of time, and money, and resources, and everything Dr. Erskine and I have worked for! _What! A! Waste!_ I can't believe this! You were meant to help us, to fight, to do so much _more_ than sell _war bonds_!" Zemira continued for a couple minutes more. Steve honestly had to hold back laughter. Sure, she was being really serious and everything, but she was _much_ more worked up about this than he was. And it was quite amusing to watch. And… touching. Steve considered it a privilege to see her like this. It was just a demonstration of how much she cared… about her work, about Erskine's work, about the program and Project Rebirth, about him. And that warmed his heart in every way possible. Eventually, Steve managed to calm Zemira down, telling her that performing around the country as Captain America was better than being poked and prodded in a lab. So, Zemira begrudgingly let the topic drop.

"By the way," Steve started, "I was wondering… Captain Zach Miller?" Zemira gave a small smile.

"It's so people don't figure out there's not only a female fighting on the front lines, but that she's a Captain as well. It's to hide my identity," she explained. Steve nodded. That made sense. He then smiled, remembering the deal that had been made at the beginning of boot camp. Steve would get to know who Zemira really was, what her last name was, why she had slits in the back of her uniform, why she could drink "like you wouldn't believe." He was quite looking forward to it as well. However, when he brought up the topic, Zemira's mood drastically changed. Steve frowned. She looked extremely nervous and had begun biting her nails.

"Zemmy, what's wrong?" Steve asked. She sighed.

"I think it's time I explained everything to you, Steve," she said. Steve frowned, but nodded. She led him to the living room, sat down, and patted the spot next to her. Steve sat down as well and noticed that she refused to make eye contact with him.

"You know how you don't know my last name, right?" Zemira said. Steve nodded. "Well, that would be because I don't have one."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. How did someone not have a last name?

"Erskine found me in Germany and took me in," Zemira started. "He practically adopted me. I helped him develop the serum, I was there when Schmidt approached us, and he and I fled to New York together."

"But, wouldn't your last name be Erskine if he adopted you?" Steve asked. Zemira was seriously starting to confuse him. She finally looked at him, her eyes wet. Steve's eyes widened.

"Please don't hate me," she whispered. Steve's eyes widened even more.

"Zemmy," Steve said. He lightly put his hand on her cheek and made her look at him again. "I could never hate you. Never." Zemira and Steve looked at each other for a few seconds, not breaking eye contact and staying absolutely still. Steve suddenly had the great urge to kiss her… but that would be wrong. She was obviously feeling emotional and kissing her would be like taking advantage of her. Zemira tore her gaze from Steve and took his hand. She led him into the hallway of her floor and looked around. There was no one in the hallway but them. Perfect. Zemira pried open the elevator door and looked up the shaft.

"Ready?" she asked Steve.

"For what?" he replied. Zemira didn't answer and took his hand again. "Zemmy… what are you doing? Zemmy!" She leapt into the elevator, dragging Steve behind her. He let out a cry of surprise and fear as he felt the floor disappear beneath his feet. But… he wasn't falling… he was rising… and rather rapidly too. Steve looked up at Zemira, but all he could see was black surrounding her. Suddenly, Steve was blinded by sunlight and shielded his eyes. He felt Zemira's hand leave his and solid ground reappear beneath his feet. When Steve's eyes adjusted, he looked up, and was pretty sure he was dreaming when he did. Zemira was standing about 20 feet away. She had her back towards him. But that's not what interested Steve. What interested him was the pair of dark grey, majestic wings springing from her back.

"What… Zemira…?" Steve managed to get out. She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"The reason I don't have a last name is because Angels don't have last names. Even fallen ones." Her last statement was quiet and Steve almost had to ask her to repeat it.

"What?" Steve breathed. Zemira wasn't making any sense. Was she seriously telling him that she was… an Angel?

"Steve, I'm a fallen Angel," she said still not looking at him. "I don't have a last name because I'm technically not human. I am such a good soldier because I'm an Angel and I have strength beyond a human's. Besides, that's all Angels are: soldiers."

"What are you talking about?" Steve breathed. Zemira didn't look back at him. Instead, her head hung and her shoulders sagged. Steve could've sworn her wings were dark grey before. They looked black now.

"I was created thousands of years ago with the feather of an Archangel, a string of a lyre, the core of an apple, and grace given from God himself. I was a Guardian Angel. I was in charge of protecting all living things, along with about a dozen other angels. Guardian Angels were rare, so when I decided to come to Earth, it was practically treason."

"Wait, wait, you _decided_ to come to Earth?" Steve asked. That confused him. She wouldn't be a fallen Angel if she had just decided to come to Earth. As if knowing what Steve was thinking, Zemira corrected him.

"The only way for an Angel to get to Earth is falling. It doesn't matter that I wasn't cast out. I'm still fallen."

"Why did you decide to come to Earth? Was Heaven that bad?" Steve asked jokingly. To his surprise, Zemira did not laugh.

"Heaven is not what most people think. God never shows his face anymore. It's rare for anyone to even hear from him anymore, let alone see him. He's seen here on Earth more often than back in Heaven. So, the Angels rule up there. It's not necessarily bad, but it's strict and one wrong move could mean being cast out. I was always pretty quiet up there, keeping to my duties, but when I could, I would sneak away and watch the humans. I've always been fascinated with your people. When I was sent to help fight in the war between worlds nearly 1,000 years ago, it changed me. I couldn't just sit idly by anymore. So, I began sneaking off more and more often, sometimes ditching my duties to do so. I learned everything I could about the humans. I did everything I could to be a part of your world, except coming down. The Angels became stricter and stricter over time, so I rebelled more and more. Then… when I saw all Hitler and Schmidt were doing, especially when it came to their cult beliefs, I couldn't stand it. But the Angels didn't want me to help. They believed it was too petty of a conflict for Angelic involvement, as if people slaughtering each other down here because of faith or prejudice was just some cat fight. And this wasn't the first time they had believed so. This time was the final straw. I found Erskine and came down. I didn't tell anyone what I was doing, I simply left. I have never felt the desire to go back."

"I find that hard to believe," Steve said. "It's hard to leave your home and not miss it."

"Life in Heaven was the same every day. It was so boring. Humans gave me new perspectives of everything. It wasn't until I came to Earth 2,000 years ago did I understand how narrow-minded I was. Even when I met Erskine, I was pretty naive and closed-minded about some things. He helped me change. Life down here is so much better, despite all the war. Down here, if I die, it's going to be from a bullet or illness or even an accident, not boredom and monotony." Steve frowned. Was Heaven really that boring? Again, as if knowing what he was thinking, Zemira spoke.

"Imagine working in the same building, living in the same place, eating and drinking the same things, seeing the same people, having the same conversations, wearing the same outfit, listening to the same music, doing the morning and night routines, and doing the exact same thing every single day for millions of years." Steve cringed. He'd definitely go insane and he was beginning to understand why Zemira left.

"You mentioned a war earlier," Steve said. "A war between worlds."

"That is one story I can't tell you, Steve," Zemira said gently. "There's a reason no one on Earth really knows about it." Steve seemed to accept this and fell silent. However, a few seconds later, Zemira heard footsteps. She saw Steve come and stand in front of her out of the corner of her eye. She still refused to look at him.

"Zemira." Nothing. "Zemmy, look at me." Still no response. Steve gently put his fingers under her chin and lifted it so he could meet her eyes. "What are you afraid of? Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm waiting for you to react like everyone else when they find out about me. The only person who didn't freak out or treat me like I was something special when they found out about me was Erskine."

"Did you want me to freak out?" Steve asked surprised.

"No, of course not! But everyone does!" Zemira cried. She turned away from him again and Steve sighed.

"Zemira, I do _not_ care if you are human, if you are a witch, a troll, a hag, a strange mutant of some kind, or a fallen Angel. You are my Zemmy and one of my best friends. Please don't push me away because of what others have done." Zemira turned back to him, truly looking at him for the first time. Her eyes were wide and startled. His eyes were firm and sincere. Zemira almost started to cry upon seeing how honest he was. He didn't hate her. He wasn't going to push her away like others had done. God, even Peggy hadn't talked to her for a week when she found out. Everyone had begun treating Zemira like a Goddess or shunned her endlessly because she wasn't human. Erskine was the only one who hadn't done that and had accepted her… until Steve. Zemira threw her arms around Steve and hugged him tightly. He was a little startled by it, but hugged her back just as tight. When they pulled away, they laughed nervously.

"Well, now you know my big secret," Zemira said. Steve laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I do. And here I thought you had been injected with the serum before anyone else," he said. Zemira laughed slightly and Steve looked at her wings. They were a very, very light grey now.

"Do your wings change color?" he asked. Zemira nodded.

"They change from white to grey to black according to my mood," she explained. Before Steve knew what he was doing, he was reaching out to stroke her wings. When he touched them, he swore he had never felt anything softer. Then, he realized what he was doing and hastily drew his hand away.

"Oh! I'm… _so_ , uh, s-sorry," he stumbled. Zemira shook her head.

"No, that uh... that felt really good," she said. Her voice was breathy and higher than usual. It must've felt _really_ good. Steve slowly reached out and stroked her wings again. Zemira's eyes fluttered closed and rolled her head back.

"God, I can't remember the last time someone touched my wings. It's like getting a good massage," she said. Steve smiled. Good massages were the best. Both of them stood there in a comfortable silence until it was broken by Zemira's phone. Steve took a couple steps away from her as she answered.

"Zemira," she said. She listened and her voice was firm and official. "Yes, sir. I'll be there in an hour." She hung up and Steve could guess who she was talking to.

"Phillips?" he asked. Zemira nodded.

"We leave in an hour and a half," she said. "I have to go finish packing and get down to the airfield." Steve nodded and the two of them walked down off the roof together. When they got back to Zemira's apartment, her wings had disappeared and her eyes had dimmed a little bit.

"So when you said to protect your identity…?" Zemira nodded.

"I'm becoming Captain Zach Miller to hide the fact that I'm a woman, but also to hide the fact that I'm an Angel. More people know about the female one, but still…" Steve nodded, finally understanding the whole story now.

"Be careful out there, okay?" he said. Zemira nodded.

"Of course." The two hugged again, much longer this time. "Try not to kill yourself on tour, okay?" Steve nodded.

"I'll try," Steve said. The two parted. Zemira was about to go back into her apartment, but paused. Suddenly, she turned back and brushed her lips over Steve's cheek. As she pulled away, she saw that his face had turned a nice pink.

"I'll see you soon, Stevie," Zemira said softly.

"See you, Zemmy." With that, the two parted ways for God knew how long.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think or if you have questions or comments or concerns!

 **Reviews**

NicoleR85: Hey :) I hope you liked this chapter! You finally learned Zemira's big secret. And yes, I am planning to write a Bucky/OC and I'm _very_ excited for it! I'm actually planning to write several more Marvel fanfictions. If you'd like, you can take a look at the "Upcoming Stories" section of my profile to see which ones.  
lostfeather1: Yeah, it's really not fair that Erskine had to die, but Steve and Bucky aren't Zemira's only family. In fact, she's quite good friends with Peggy, Stark, and even Phillips as well. But... yeah, that's it. Until SHIELD really gets started, Zemira won't have much in the way of family. And I'm really looking forward to writing the relationship between Zemira and Loki. I think, despite them being on different teams, people will platonically ship them just as much as I do. What did you think of Zemira's little not-so-little secret? ;)  
Guest: OMFG I literally screamed "OH NO" when I read your review. I hadn't realized none of my character tags had saved! Thank you thank you thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for pointing it out! Hope you enjoy the story :)  
Twerkteam2015: I literally burst out laughing when I saw what name you decided to put down. I'm really glad you think the story's good. You know how much your opinions and feedback mean to me. And sure it's for a friend, Ellie, sure it is ;)

Cheerio!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lasting Feelings**

Steve took a deep breath. He could hardly believe he was doing this. This was silly and insulting. It was a complete waste of Dr. Erskine and Zemira's work with the serum and program. Then again, at least he was doing something. He had been doing nothing before.

"I don't know if I can do this," Steve muttered.

"Nothing to it," a crewman said behind him. "You sell a few bonds. Bonds buy bullets. Bullets kill Nazis. Bing, bang, boom. You're an American hero." The man slapped Steve's shoulder, but he didn't feel any better. He was having a hard time reminding himself that this was better than not being in the Army at all, but then again, he wasn't sure it was better.

"It's just not how I pictured getting there," Steve sighed.

"The Senator has got a lot of pull up on the hill," the crewman said. "You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon in no time." Steve heard the music begin the play and pulled on his mask. "Take the shield." Steve took it and was pushed out on stage in his Captain America costume. This was his first show promoting the selling and buying of war bonds. The chorus girls danced around him on stage, clad in red, white, and blue and singing the written theme song.

" _Who's strong and brave? Here to save the American way?"_

"Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank, but there's still a way all of us can fight," Steve began, reading his lines from the papers taped to his shield. He stumbled over his words through his inexperience of being on stage and his nervousness.

" _Who vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and day?"_

"Series E Defense Bonds," Steve continued. "Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun." Looking out at the audience, Steve noticed it consisted mostly of elderly men who were unfit for duty, their wives, and younger and middle-aged women, whose husbands had gone and enlisted and were now overseas.

" _Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America?"_

~)8(~

" _From Hoboken to Spokane?"_

Steve smiled uncomfortably as a blonde woman handed her baby to him to hold for a picture. The baby began crying as the flash went off and the mother hurriedly took him back to calm him down. Then, a very enthusiastic Senator Brandt came up and posed for the camera, shaking hands with Steve. He tried to smile, but Steve couldn't help but think it came out as more of a grimace as the flash went off.

" _The Star-Spangled Man with a plan!"_

~)8(~

Steve, a very serious look on his face, was walking forward, thick trees behind him. Armed soldiers were following him, equal serious looks on their faces.

"Cut!" the director called. The men stopped walking and the revolving pad they had been walking on stopped. The backdrop with trees stood still behind them and they sighed with exhaustion from the ad they had been working to film all day.

"Guys, don't look at the camera," the director instructed, just as tired as them. He hated working with non-professionals.

~)8(~

" _We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win."_

"Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun," Steve said up on stage, his lines memorized and rehearsed. He seemed more comfortable on stage now, but the number in chorus girls had dramatically increased. It seemed Captain America was gaining some popularity among Americans.

" _Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin?"_ There was a male chorus now as well along with a band. _"Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who's here to prove that we can? The Star-Spangled Man with a plan!"_

"We all know this is about trying to win a war," Steve began. The chorus girls were lined up behind him and little kids in the audience jumped with excitement. "We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tents and tanks. That's where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love." Steve's mind went to Zemira at that. He wondered how she was doing. He constantly got letters from her, but often times, they were short and scribbled, like she was in a rush. She probably was, seeing as she was in combat. Steve shook himself out of his thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on Zemira and his feelings for her.

"Turn around!"

"He's right behind you!" Steve noticed children starting to yell warnings at him, but he continued.

"Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us." Hearing his cue, the actor dressed like Adolf Hitler jumped out from behind the line of girls, the prop gun in his hand. Steve merely turned around and "punched" him, knocking him to the ground. The crowd went wild, giving him a standing ovation.

~)8(~

" _Stalwart and steady and true. See how this guy can shoot, we'll tell you, there's no substitute. Forceful and ready to defend the red, white, and blue."_

Steve "knocked out" Adolf Hitler several more times in several more cities: Buffalo, Milwaukee, Philadelphia, Chicago.

~)8(~

" _Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox?"_

Boys and soldiers everywhere began the buy the published comics about Captain America and read about how he was really doing his country good, serving it with honor, loyalty, and force.

~)8(~

" _Far as the eagle will soar! Who's making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? He knows what we're fighting for."_

Steve sat in a movie theatre and smiled a little bit when his latest ad came up. The audience stirred with excitement as they watched him deflect bullets with his trusty shield and lead his troops into victory. At the end, everyone was applauding the ad.

~)8(~

" _Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no one but Captain America."_

The shows were getting more and more extravagant, with a full size military band and even more chorus girls.

~)8(~

" _Who'll finish what they began?"_

"Hi." Steve looked up from signing a little boy's autograph to see a tall blonde woman smiling widely at him. Steve didn't have time to react before a camera flash went off. He politely signed her Captain America merchandise, but was internally sighing. That picture was going to be everywhere by tomorrow morning. He couldn't help but think of Zemira again. He felt like he was betraying her with that picture, not that it depicted anything and it in no way meant he felt anything for the female fan. Steve couldn't help but think of what Zemira might've said in response to the photos. _'Go get her, Stevie!'_ or _'Well, she'd be a fool not to be attracted to you, Steve.'_ or _'She's just a smitten fan, it doesn't mean anything.'_ Steve knew she wouldn't say anything terribly rude, but part of him wondered (code for hoped) if she would get a tiny bit jealous, just like he would if a man was suddenly flashing her charming smiles.

~)8(~

" _Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan? The Star-Spangled Man with a plan!"_

Steve was pretending to hold up three chorus girls sitting on a motorcycle while the rest danced around them (there were even more now) and the band played from down in the pit. Steve had been unusually nervous for this show. It was his first at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. And it was a lot more nerve wracking to be up on this famous stage than watching the performers from the audience like he normally did.

" _Who's strong and brave? Here to save the American way?"_

~)8(~

Steve sighed in exhaustion and flopped down onto his bed. He was currently staying at a hotel, as he was doing a series of shows here in NYC, but he wasn't staying long enough to go back and stay in his own apartment (courtesy of Brandt's tight tour scheduling.) Steve had to admit, the people really seemed to like this Captain America thing. Bond sales had gone up and Brandt seemed way happier than normal. Steve was about to get ready to take a shower when he heard a knock on the door. Steve frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone. Turns out, it was a postman.

"Steve Rogers?" he asked. Steve nodded and the postman handed him a letter. Steve instantly recognized the intricate handwriting. It was from Zemira.

"Thanks," Steve merely said. Then, he shut the door. Steve sat down on the bed and tore the letter open. Upon first inspection, the letter was longer and looking much neater. Zemira's handwriting wasn't as cramped or rushed (not that it ever looked bad, she was an Angel for crying out loud, she had _perfect_ handwriting). Steve took a deep breath and began to read.

 _Steve,_

 _Hi! How are you? The shows aren't stressing you out too much are they? I'm sure Brandt thinks he's doing the right thing, even though it's a complete waste of time and your talent. Sell enough bonds and I'm sure he'll be able to pull some strings and get you out here fighting with us. Not sure you'll want to though. Staking out Schmidt and shutting down Hydra is taking way longer than anyone anticipated. Phillips is getting crankier by the day, and he's cranky even on a good day. It seems every Hydra agent has a cyanide pill and they always take it before we can get any intel out of them._

 _Anyway, Steve, I wanted to run something by you. I'm thinking about telling Bucky about my being an Angel. I mean, why not? He's our best friend and I trust him with my life. I think he deserves to know, but what are your thoughts?_

 _I really miss you and want you to come out. I've seen some of my men reading your Captain America comics (don't worry, I've kept them away from Bucky, but I really think I should tell him about you) and it might be cool for them to actually meet you. They seem to like you well enough._

 _I know the shows are probably awful. I would hate them as well. And I know you want to help out here in the field, but honestly, at least you aren't slumming it. I mean, come on, I sometimes wish our positions were flipped so I could get a decent shower and scrub my teeth really well._

 _Anyway, I really miss you, Stevie. I'm not sure when I'll get to see you again, but I really hope it's soon. Don't forget to send me your next address. Write back soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Zemira_

Steve sighed and reread the letter. He really missed Zemira, too. Her smile, her voice, her laugh, her jokes, her kindness. He missed her everything. He wanted to be with her so bad. Her and Bucky. They were his best friends, but Zemira… Steve had actually mildly hoped that being away from her would allow his feelings for her to die down, that maybe it was just an infatuation (a six month infatuation, mind you, that lasted all through boot camp), but his yearning for her had only grown in the two months they'd been separated. Steve hated it at first and avoiding thinking about Zemira at all costs, but now… you could say he'd accepted his feelings. He allowed himself to think about her all he wanted. He allowed himself to write to her to his heart's content. And he allowed himself the hope that maybe Zemira returned his feelings. At first, she seemed like an all-around kind person, and she was, but… Zemira was pretty quiet and blunt with those she didn't know or trust. She was only herself with her friends and the people she cared about, like himself, Bucky, Peggy, Erskine, Phillips, even Howard Stark. But part of Steve thought she was even more of herself when it was just the two of them, and that was the fuel that kept his hope in her returning even a fraction of his feelings lit. As Steve pulled out a pen and paper and began to write her back, he vowed to himself that when all of this crazy war nonsense was over, he would ask her for a dance.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the next chapter! There will probably be one more tonight to look forward to so YAY :) Let me know what you all think or if you have questions!

 **Reviews**

NicoleR85: You know, I've never really considered doing something like that, and I'm honestly not too big on the idea of putting some of my Marvel OCs in the same universe. I like concentrating on one relationship and one character at a time. I think two or more major OCs is too much. But, that doesn't mean I'm not considering doing a short, one-shot, Marvel crossover with some of my characters one day ;) Hope you like the new chapter!

Cheerio!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Captured**

Zemira inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slowly. She was no longer in England. She had joined the 107th Infantry as Captain Zach Miller. She was fairly quiet, only talking to a few select people, including Bucky, as he knew of her true identity. However, at Steve's request, she had refrained from telling him about the transformation. Steve wanted to do it himself after laughing himself silly at the look on his best friend's face. All Bucky knew was that Steve was helping Senator Brandt sell war bonds. Bucky was glad Steve had gotten in, and thankful that he was not in combat. And seeing as he thought Steve was still a 90lb asthmatic, she couldn't help but agree. She wouldn't want Steve out here in that condition either. She and Bucky wrote to Steve often, Zemira wrote every week and Steve seemed to write her just as often, something Bucky found great amusement in. Zemira closed her eyes, remembering Steve's most recent letter.

 _Zemmy,_

 _Hey, how are you? I'm fine, just finished my first performance in Radio City Music Hall. The theatre looks a lot bigger from the stage with hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at you. Brandt says the bond sales are up 10% since I started the tour. Guess the people like me. Wish I could say I enjoy the work, but…_

 _How's Bucky? He says he's fine, but I want to be sure. This is war. I'd be a little worried if he was truly okay and not even a little affected. And don't worry about Phillips. I know how he can be, but him some slack. I'm sure you're all doing the best you can, no use beating yourself up for the lack of progress. Hydra's good and wars aren't won in weeks or even months. These things take years._

 _I really miss you, Zemmy. I wish I was there with you, or you here with me. You're probably the only thing that would make this tour more bearable. It's hard being away from you and Bucky after spending practically every day with the two of you through my life and recently. Oh, and I'm trying to convince Brandt to let me come out and perform for the troops. He seems keen on the idea so I might get the chance to visit you and Bucky. It's not final, but I'm sure the decision will be made soon. I'll write you as soon as I know what the decision is._

 _Are you really sure you want to tell Bucky about you? I mean, he's one of my best friends, but I want to make sure you really trust him enough. Not even your commanding officers know about your being a fallen Angel. I'm all for you telling Bucky, but only if you're comfortable._

 _Write back soon! I'll be in New York for a while, so just send your reply to this address. Stay safe. Miss you, Zemmy._

 _Love,_

 _Steve_

 _PS: Here's your new drawing. Hope you like it!_

Steve had sent her a drawing of the view from the Radio City Music Hall stage, probably from Steve's point of view. It was currently sitting in a box under her bunk back at the camp, along with the other drawings and letters from Steve and some other recipients (Peggy, Stark). Suddenly, though, Zemira was jolted out of her thoughts. Someone was shaking her. Looking towards the person, she could see they were yelling at her. But that was strange. She couldn't hear anything. Then, slowly, her hearing began to return.

"God dammit, Miller!" Her face was slapped. "Snap out of it!" Shaking her head a couple times, Zemira got her bearings back.

"Thanks, Dugan," she muttered, her voice dropping in tone in order to disguise it.

"No problem." Sergeant Timothy Dugan plopped beside her in the ditch. "There's gotta be at least five more companies out there!" Before she could answer, two more people dropped beside them: Bucky and Gabe Jones.

"Tell them we need cover!" Bucky yelled to Gabe.

"That might be tough!" Gabe replied. Indeed. The radio had been practically destroyed. It was smoking and there was a large hole in it.

"Bucky, Miller, behind you!" In unison, Bucky and Zemira turned and shot the Nazis who had snuck up on them. Then, they had to duck due to a nearby explosion.

"They're coming!" Zemira called seeing the Nazis approaching.

"I hate these guys," Dugan had time to mutter before getting back to the battle. The four of them shot like there was no tomorrow, trying to take out as many as they could.

"We're getting killed out here!" Gabe yelled.

"Go figure!" Zemira yelled while reloading her rifle. She knew it was inappropriate to say something like that, but it was the only way she stayed sane out here. Bucky and Gabe, though, managed to crack smiles. Dugan even laughed.

"When are the reinforcements getting in?" Dugan asked over the gunfire. Zemira looked at him, Bucky, and Gabe gravely.

"They sent out over 200 of us. There are no reinforcements." Then, without needed to say anything else, the three of them quickly got back to the battle around them. They were losing, but they weren't going to give up. There was no way in hell they were going down without a fight. Firing their weapons from their cover in the small ditch, the four of them managed to start taking out Nazis, but it wasn't enough. They had the advantage of higher ground, plus they had the 107th practically surrounded. Not to mention it was night and the only source of light they had were the fires blazing around them.

Suddenly, Zemira saw something through her scope. It was a flash of blue light. It had come shooting through the air, striking a Nazi in the chest and practically vaporizing him. Then, more beams of blue light shot out, taking out several Nazis in their wake. Bucky had seen it, too. And not a couple seconds later, Dugan and Gabe saw it as well. Several members of the 107th started cheering, thinking it was someone on their side. Zemira wasn't so sure, but she didn't voice this aloud. Cautiously, as the blue light continued vaporizing Nazis, Bucky, Dugan, Gabe, and Zemira stood and climbed out of the ditch.

"That looks… new…" Dugan managed to say. Zemira was about to agree when suddenly, there was a rumbling. Her eyes widened along with her three companions' when they saw the _enormous_ tank roll into sight. They barely registered the gun aiming for them until it had shot a jet of blue light at them.

"GET DOWN!"

Following the tank were fully armored men. They surrounded the area, strange, unusually advanced weapons in their possession, shooting the same blue light as the tank had. Zemira had never seen weapons such as these before, not even in Stark's plans and blueprints. This did nothing to ease Zemira's mind. Who the hell would shoot down the Nazis and then shoot down the Allies? She got her answer when the armored men came into better view. Zemira's blood ran cold. Her entire body seemed to stop. She couldn't breathe, or think, or blink, or anything. She now knew who these men were. The emblem on their chest made it perfectly clear. This was Hydra.

The 107th Infantry didn't stand a chance. Those who weren't completely vaporized by Hydra's weapons were captured and taken back to what looked like a factory. A weapons factory to be exact. A factory where Hydra developed these things of theirs. The 107th was marched inside and they were each met with a face Zemira deeply loathed, a face she hoped she'd never see again. Standing in front of them was Johann Schmidt.

Zemira tuned out his voice as he began one of his dramatic speeches about the superiority of Hydra and, more specifically, himself. She'd heard it more times than she'd cared to. So, electing to ignore him, Zemira looked around the room they were standing in. Weapons of all shapes and sizes were surrounding them, but that's not what caught her attention. What caught her attention was the blue glow coming from all the weapons and cartridges. And the slight hum emitting from everything. The _familiar_ blue glow. The _familiar_ hum. Oh no… Things just got ten times worse.

Schmidt paced up and down the line of captured soldiers, smirking the entire way. He ordered a few men, including Bucky, to be taken away. Zemira knew what was coming for them. Hydra was famous for their scientific experimentation, especially their experimentation on humans. So basically, they were known for their torture. Zemira prayed that they would be okay, that Bucky would be okay. She was finishing her prayer when she heard someone come to a stop in front of her. Just her luck. It was Schmidt.

"Captain _Zach Miller_. I've heard much about you." Zemira met Schmidt's gaze head on, her glare never wavering or decreasing in intensity. "You and I have much to discuss. Take _him_ away." Cursing Schmidt in her mind for recognizing her, Zemira allowed herself to be led away. Struggling would do no good.

Flanked by six Hydra agents, she was taken through the halls of the factory and into a hallway full of what looked like offices. She was led into the one at the end of the hall and was handcuffed to a chair. Zemira didn't have to look at her surroundings to know it was Schmidt's office. After a few minutes, there was a soft click and she knew it was the office door.

"Where did you find it?" Zemira immediately asked. Johann Schmidt came into view, smirking down at her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, too, lovely, Zemira," he said. Zemira refrained from wrinkling her face in disgust and repeated the question he had ignored.

"Where did you find it?"

"Find what?"

"Don't play games, Schmidt. I've seen your weapons. They're powered by the Tesseract." Schmidt smiled an evil smile.

"You always were so intelligent," he said, slightly praising her. It was a shame she wasn't on his side. She truly would be an _incredible_ asset, with her intelligence, skills, and powers. Too bad she was so loyal to Erskine and the humans. She would never change sides and Schmidt knew it.

"To answer your question," he continued, not seeing the harm in telling her, "I found it in the little village of Tønsburg, Norway." To Schmidt's surprise, Zemira's eyebrows shot up the tiniest fraction before roping them back into a neutral position. "This means something to you?"

"Ooh," Zemira said with a mocking tone. "Little Johann doesn't know. How cute." Zemira knew what was coming when the corners of Schmidt's mouth turned up slightly. The next second, his fist connected with her face. Despite his premature-serum infused body, Zemira's face really stung. Schmidt really was very strong. However Zemira didn't show her pain and merely looked at Schmidt.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you," she began. "Why kill Erskine when you could've kidnapped him and made him develop the serum? Why risk one of your agents getting caught and killed and losing the serum?"

"I have you, don't I?" Schmidt said.

"Tough luck. I don't actually know the final component to the serum. If only you had waited a day more to kill Erskine." Zemira's tone was sarcastic at the end, something Schmidt knew she was doing to cover how angry and upset she really was at Erskine's murder.

"I heard your "Super-Soldier" program was a success," he said. "Captain America, quite an inspiration."

"I just helped with the transformation. I didn't give him his assignment," Zemira countered. She was _not_ going to let Schmidt use Steve to get to her.

"But you believe he can help America in this war. And now that Dr. Erskine is dead, there is no one share your…" Schmidt seemed to search for the right word, "sentiments, no?" Zemira merely glared at him. Schmidt gave her a slightly triumphant smile.

"Yes, I thought that might be the case. You two are close, no? He knows about you?"

"It was part of the deal and why are you asking me about Captain Rogers?" Schmidt leaned forward, his gloved hand outstretched. Zemira tried to lean away, but she wasn't exactly able to go anywhere due to her being handcuffed to the chair. Schmidt's hand stopped at her neck and unclasped her necklace. It was her locket… the locket Steve had gotten for her about halfway through boot camp as thanks for everything she'd done for him. Schmidt, handling her necklace with surprising delicacy, opened it. A smirk grew on his face as he looked at the picture. Schmidt closed the locket and pocketed it.

"I thought you two would've moved past formalities," he said. Zemira knew what he was getting at. The picture was of her and Steve, their arms around each other, and wide smiles on their faces. They were in their gear, sweaty, and dirty, but beaming. The picture had also been taken before Steve's transformation.

"What do you want, Schmidt?" Zemira sighed. He smiled at her avoidance of the subject, but went along with it. He gestured some of guards inside and they released her from the chair, but quickly handcuffed her again, her hands behind her back. Knowing there was no point in fighting, Zemira allowed the guards to lead her into another office, one that looked more like a laboratory than an office.

"Zemira!" Her head darted to the side at Bucky's voice. He was strapped to an examination table and Zemira's eyes flashed with anger at Bucky's predicament while Schmidt's flashed with triumph. He'd just found another chink in her armor. Bucky knew who she was.

"It won't work," Zemira said turning to Schmidt. "Steve's not even in combat, he has no idea."

"But he will get an idea when you two stop corresponding with him."

"This is war. Steve will assume we've gone on a mission and weren't allowed to write him. What you're doing won't work." Schmidt was trying to use Zemira and Bucky to get to Steve. Zemira figured he must've been a little sour since the serum worked on Steve and that they had chosen him and not Schmidt.

"Really?" Schmidt asked having full confidence in his plan. He released her hands, but a guard still held them behind her back. "You think Captain Rogers will not come for his best friend and the woman he loves?"

"If you think Steve loves me, you're terribly mistaken," Zemira said. She worked hard to hide her feelings, but as always, Schmidt saw right through her.

"Zemira," he started, "I really hoped you would be cooperative." He nodded to the guard behind her and the next thing she knew, Zemira was being forced onto another examination table. She fought and struggled, but it was no use. As the guards finished tying her down, she noticed the extensions to the table. There were ten foot extensions on either side of the table with three harnesses each, made for tying things down. Her wings. They were for her wings.

"Now, why don't you be a good little angel and cooperate," Schmidt started. The table was tilted up so he could look at her properly. "Expand them."

"Go to hell." Schmidt's face grew hard and the next thing Zemira knew, his hand was against the skin right about her navel. She cried out in pain as he pressed against her weak spot. Every single Angel had a spot on their body that when pressed, would force them to unfold their wings. It was like when you scratched a certain spot on a dog, one of their legs would jerk back and forth. Zemira tried hard to keep her wings folded, but Schmidt pushed harder and with a final cry, her wings sprung open. Within seconds, Hydra agents were upon them, strapping them down to the table with force that even Zemira's mighty wings couldn't fight off. Steve had definitely been gentler when he touched her wings. These Hydra agents acted like they were just something attached to her, that what they were doing wasn't hurting her greatly. That or they knew it was hurting her and took great pleasure from it.

"What the…" It was Bucky and he was gaping at her wings, perhaps wondering if he had been drugged and was seeing things.

"You see, Sergeant Barnes," Schmidt began, "when I said 'be a good little angel,' I was being literal. Your dear little 'Zemira' is a fallen Angel." Bucky was staring at Zemira like she was the most beautiful and terrifying thing he'd ever seen.

"What… but they… Angels don't exist…" he managed to get out. Schmidt laughed without humor.

"Oh, Sergeant Barnes, I can assure you, they do. And you are good friends with one of them. I take it she hadn't told you. But you see, you are the main lure for Captain Rogers. Zemira is a lure as well, but she is so much more. We really want to do some research on her. Like, what would happen if I took her Grace for myself?"

"You can't," Zemira spoke up. "Once Grace leaves its host, it becomes powerless, practically dead." Judging from the expression on Schmidt's face, he hadn't known that. "Are you willing to take that chance, Schmidt?"

"Are you?" With another nod to his guards, they started wheeling Zemira from the room, her and Bucky screaming for each other. Both of them knew what was coming. After all, the Nazis, but Hydra especially, was known for their torture methods.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the second and, unfortunately, the last chapter for the night! I hope you all like it!

Cheerio!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rescue Mission**

"How many of you are ready to help me sock ol' Adolf on the jaw?" Steve and Zemira had gotten their wish. He was currently overseas in Italy performing for some soldiers. Brandt had wanted them to see the man that was getting them such good supplies. However, Steve's audience was rather unresponsive, and Zemira and Bucky not being there only made it worse. Steve was used to little kids who were normally bouncing on their seats with excitement. This was currently not the case. Due to his audience's lack of reaction, Steve awkwardly cleared his throat and began to improvise.

"Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer."

"I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?" one soldier yelled, earning a laugh from his comrades. Steve was starting to become seriously uncomfortable. It was like his first performance all over again.

"Bring back the girls!" Another soldier's demand earned a large cheer of agreement from his comrades.

"I think they only know the one song, but, um… Let me… I'll - I'll see what I can do," Steve told them, not knowing what else to do.

"You do that, sweetheart!"

"Nice boots, Tinkerbell!" Steve looked out at the crowd at those comments and saw where they came from: Hodge and Davies.

"Come on, guys," Steve tried, "we're all on the same team, here."

"Hey, Captain! Sign this!" A soldier stood up and proceeded to flash Steve his backside. This only encouraged some other soldiers to throw tomatoes at him. Steve hid behind his shield and backed off stage as the soldiers laughed and mocked him. The girls came back onstage, knowing they were wanted. Steve sighed.

"Don't worry, pal," a crewmember said patting Steve on the back. "They'll warm up to you. Don't worry." Steve highly doubted the troops out there were going to warm up to him any time soon. That really had not gone how he had planned.

~)8(~

It had eventually begun to rain, causing everyone within the vicinity to run for cover. Steve managed to find some underneath the stage cover. Still in his Captain America costume, Steve sighed. That performance really hadn't gone according to plan. Zemira had told him some of the troops read those comics that had been published about him, but it seemed none of them were here. Steve truly didn't know why he had been expecting a reaction other than the one he got, though. These men had probably seen horrors he could only imagine, and here he was, flashing his easy performances in front of them. His orders were incredibly easy compared to theirs. Zemira had mentioned in her last letter that she wanted a nice shower and a good teeth-brushing. Steve could imagine many of those men felt the same way, and knowing Steve had that every night… Steve would feel a bit bitter as well.

Speaking of Zemira's last letter… he had received it several weeks ago. Bucky's last letter had arrived only a day after hers had. He hadn't received a letter from either of them in weeks. It was starting to make Steve worry. He knew he shouldn't. They were probably just on a mission where neither of them either had time to write or couldn't write at all in fear of being compromised. Steve hoped that's what it was. Steve _prayed_ that's what it was. He wouldn't be able to handle it if something had happened to them… if something had happened to Bucky, his best friend, and Zemira, the woman he was falling in love with.

As Steve waited out the rain, he pulled out his sketchbook. Something very few people knew about him was that he had always loved art. He had even attended an art school back in New York. Flipping to a blank page, Steve began to draw. He must've been feeling more upset and bitter about his performance than he'd originally thought because when he finally registered what he was drawing, it was a circus monkey in his Captain America costume.

"Hello, Steve," someone behind him said. Glancing back, Steve was startled to see Peggy standing a few feet behind him.

"Hi." His response was meager, but her being there really had shocked him. She wasn't in the Army. She was an SSR Agent. What was she doing here in a warzone?

"Hi," Peggy said in return.

"What are you doing here?" Steve managed to ask.

"Officially, I'm not here at all," she replied. "That was quite a performance." Steve looked away, his cheeks burning slightly.

"Yeah, um… I had to improvise a little bit. The crowds I'm used to are usually more, uh… twelve."

"I understand you're America's new hope." Peggy said it with some sarcasm, but Steve got the feeling it wasn't towards him, more what he was doing.

"Bond sales take a 10% bump in every state I visit," Steve reported.

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" Steve struggled for a response.

"At least he's got me doing this," he eventually said. "Phillips would've had me stuck in a lab."

"And those are your only two options?" Peggy asked. "A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" She glanced down at his drawing. "You were meant for more than this, you know. Dr. Erskine believed so. I believe so. Zemira definitely believes so." Her words gave Steve some comfort, but he couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth.

"You know, for the longest time, I've always dreamed of coming overseas, being on the front lines, serving my country… I finally got everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights." Suddenly, a car horn sounded. Both Steve and Peggy turned to see a medical vehicle skid to a halt. Medical officers came up from everywhere and opened the back of the truck. Out came a man on a litter. He was missing both his of legs.

"They look like they've been through hell," Steve said, having to turn away at the sight of the man.

"These men more than most," Peggy admitted. Seeing Steve's questioning gaze, she explained. "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano

. Two hundred men went up against him, and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th… the rest were killed or captured." Steve's head snapped up in complete shock and horror. And seeing the look on Peggy's face, she seemed to realize _exactly_ what she had said.

"The 107th?" Steve breathed. He had to be sure. _Absolutely_ sure. Peggy, her eyes wide with realization, nodded. "Come on!" The both of them took off through the rain, needing to speak to Colonel Phillips. When they found him, he was in one of telegraph tents.

"Colonel Phillips," Steve started.

"Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan. What is your plan today?" Phillips greeted without any humor.

"I need the casualty list from Azzano," Steve said, urgency lacing his tone.

"You don't get to give me orders, son."

"I just need two names. Sergeant James Barnes and Captain Zem-Zach Miller, both from the 107th." Phillips ignored Steve and looked at Peggy.

"You and I are going to have a conversation later that you won't enjoy." His statement didn't even faze her. Whether it was because she was used to it, or because she was too worried about Zemira, Steve couldn't tell.

" _Please_ tell me if they're alive, sir. B-A-R-"

"I can spell," Phillips cut off Steve. The Captain waited patiently and Phillips' expression softened ever so slightly. He stood up, a stack of letters in his hands. "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count, but the name James Barnes does sound familiar. I'm sorry." To his credit, Phillips truly did look sorry. And he was. He knew what it was like to lose friends and comrades to the horrors of war.

Despite the sadness that waved through him like a tsunami, Steve noticed how Phillips didn't mention Zemira. Peggy did as well.

"And… Zem-" she began. Colonel Phillips cut her off with a wave of his hand. He then ushered them closer.

"If anyone's alive, it's her. She had a past with Schmidt. He knows about her… identity." Code for Schmidt knew about Zemira's being an Angel. "I wouldn't doubt it if she were strapped to an examination table at this very moment." Phillips said the words calmly, but his eyes betrayed him. This upset him… more than he was willing to let anyone know. Not only was Zemira practically their greatest asset, but he had actually grown fond of her. Her bluntness and semi-dry humor amused him. She was a great person. If there was anything they could do for her, he would be doing it. But at this point, it was too risky. If they stormed the factory, Hydra would be able to kill everyone they held captive plus themselves to keep information out of the Allies' hands. No, if a rescue mission was going to happen, it would be after the war was won, over, and done.

"What about the others?" Steve asked. "Are you planning a rescue mission?"

"Yeah, it's called winning the war," Phillips said, his normal aura of indifference returning to him. Steve and Peggy looked at Phillips, alarmed.

"But if you know where they are-"

"They're 30 miles behind the lines," Phillips cut off, "in some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save, but I don't expect you to understand that because you're a chorus girl." Steve's expression became completely blank at that.

"I think I understand just fine." Steve's tone was cold, something neither Phillips nor Peggy had either heard before. They both knew it right then. Steve was angry. Phillips couldn't find it in himself to care. Peggy, on the other hand, found herself feeling as angry as Steve. Zemira was her friend, her _best friend_ for God's sake, and one of the US Army's greatest minds and warriors, and Phillips was doing _nothing_. Honestly, it disgusted her.

"Well then understand it somewhere else." It was a dismissal, plain and simple. "If I read the posters correctly, you've got someplace to be in 30 minutes." Phillips now had his back to Steve, not noticing how the man was studying the map of Europe's more heavily fortified territory.

"Yes, sir, I do." Peggy, having heard Steve's tone, immediately looked up, knowing something was up. Phillips, thankfully, didn't notice. Steve then exited the tent. Peggy stared at the map as well, not even registering it as Phillips said something to her. Peggy shook her head slightly. Steve was planning something, she just knew it. And she wanted in. When Peggy finally caught up to Steve, he was shoving things into a bag in his tent.

"What do you plan to do?" Peggy asked. "Walk to Austria?" Steve almost scowled at her.

"If that's what it takes." She didn't seem to understand. This was Bucky (on the slim chance he was alive) and Zemira. His best friend and the woman he was falling for. He wasn't going to sit by and do nothing. Not a chance. Steve was done with that.

"Do you really think there's no one out there willing to help you?" Peggy's question made Steve stop. He finally saw the look on her face. She looked as determined as he felt. "Zemira is my best friend. I'll be damned if I let her be tortured by Schmidt for another moment knowing I could be doing something. What's the plan?" So, Steve picked up his things, walked out of his tent, and tossed them into the back of a truck.

"You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. You told me Zemira thought I was meant for more than this," Steve said. "Did you mean that?"

"Every word," Peggy replied without hesitation.

"Then you know I can't just leave her and Bucky out there. I'm going to rescue them or die trying." Peggy had a feeling Zemira wouldn't be too happy if that happened. Plus, knowing Steve was planning to hijack that vehicle, she stopped him. She knew a much faster way to Austria.

"Come with me," she said. Steve was confused, but didn't argue. Grabbing his stuff and following her to a more secluded area, they devised a plan.

~)8(~

Less than an hour later, Steve was sitting in Howard Stark's personal plane, a parachute on his back and a helmet he'd swiped from one of the showgirls on his head. Peggy had gotten Stark to agree to fly the two of them to Austria. Of course, Phillips knew nothing about this, and all three of them knew they were most likely in for it when he did find out. But it didn't matter. When Stark had learned that they were on a rescue mission for the 107th and Zemira, he'd been more than happy to help. He'd also become close with the Angel, having spent a lot of time with her through the development of the Super-Soldier Program and the planning of Project Rebirth.

"The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges," Peggy told Steve, holding out a map. "It's a factory of some kind."

"We should be able to drop you on their doorstep," Stark commented.

"Just get me as close as you can," Steve said. He couldn't be more thankful to Peggy and Stark for doing this. He knew they were both close with Zemira, but this was practically illegal. They could all go to prison for this. They were practically risking everything for Steve and his crazy rescue plan. "You know, you two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land."

"And you won't?" Peggy shot back.

"Where I'm going, if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot them."

"They will undoubtedly shoot back."

"Well, let's hope it's good for something," Steve said tapping the shield he'd brought along with him. He hoped it could give him some protection, even though it was technically only a stage prop, part of his Captain America getup.

"Agent Carter," Stark called from the front, "if we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue." Both Steve and Peggy grew uncomfortable at the flirty tone in Stark's voice, but Steve more so, as he honestly didn't know what "fondue" meant. He could only guess, given Stark's reputation.

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him," Peggy said trying to diffuse the awkwardness. Then, Steve had to ruin it.

"So are you two… do you… fondue?" Peggy almost laughed. She knew Steve was clueless when it came to women, but he was also clueless when it came to romance. Zemira had her work cut out for her.

"This is your transponder," Peggy continued, electing to ignore Steve's question, "activate when you're ready, and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thing works?" Steve asked Stark as he took the transponder.

"Been tested more than you, pal." Suddenly, light and explosions filled the air, rocking the plane. They were being fired at. Steve immediately finished strapping on his parachute before grabbing his shield and moving to open the door.

"Get back here! We're taking you all the way in!" Peggy yelled. Steve ignored her and crouched at the open door, ready to jump.

"As soon as I'm clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!"

"You can't give me orders!" Peggy cried indignantly. Steve smirked.

"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!" And before Peggy could respond, Steve jumped.

* * *

Hey all! Here's the new update! There will probably be one more tonight! Let me know what you all think!

 **Reviews**

NicoleR85: Hey :) I'm glad you liked the updates! Here's another one for you :)  
lostfeather1: Yeah, as tough and confident as Zemira can be, she still has her insecurities. Steve's definitely going to help her grow out of that a little bit ;) And about _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , the whole reason she shows up there is because she gets word from Heaven (she's reconnected with them at this point) that a third Infinity Stone has shown up. It's her job to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. She gets caught up along with the other five in doing so. Zemira is definitely going to be everywhere ;) Hope you like the updates!

Cheerio!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rescued**

Schmidt was walking through his facility, listening to Dr. Arnim Zola's report as he went. He _really_ wasn't in a good mood. Not only was the progress and production of his weapons going too slow for his liking, but Zemira had been rather unresponsive that day. It had been very near a month since she and the rest of the 107th were captured. A lot of them were beginning to lose their strength, will, and usefulness. And Zemira was rather uncooperative, as normal. But today, she'd been extremely weak and didn't even make much noise. But, Schmidt guessed that was expected after their little… _session_ yesterday.

"As you can see, production of the Valkyrie is progressing on schedule," Dr. Zola reported. "Even with components of this size." If Dr. Zola really thought this was good progress, he was hugely mistaken.

"Increase the output by 60% and see to it that our other facilities do the same." Dr. Zola looked at Schmidt in shock.

"But… these prisoners… I'm not sure they have the strength." What members of the 107th hadn't been taken in for… _sessions_ , were put to work here at the facility. They were made to work almost non-stop, but Schmidt held no concern for their well-beings.

"Then use up what strength they have left, doctor. There are always more workers." With that, Schmidt walked away, prepared to have another crack at Zemira. Maybe if he just… poked and prodded her a little, she'd be more responsive. Dr. Zola sighed in frustration and stress as Schmidt walked away. Increasing the output by 60% at all the facilities was going to be difficult. However, Zola feared what Schmidt would do if it didn't get done.

~)8(~

Soldiers in the 107th were led through the dungeon. There were far more men there than they had originally known. The 107th was not the only infantry there. From what they could tell, there were other infantries as well as a squadron of Army Rangers, even some French and British troops as well. Dugan felt a push on his back and had to refrain from punching the guard. It would only serve to make the guard mad and get him more work. He felt his signature bowler hat be pushed off his head and into the cage he now resided in. Bending to retrieve it, he flashed a humorless smile at the guard.

"You know, fritz, one of these days I'm gonna have a stick of my own." The guard merely closed the cage door. As he did, Dugan couldn't help but think of Gabe, Bucky, and Miller. Gabe he saw everyday as they shared a cell. He hadn't seen Bucky in a couple weeks though. He had originally been taken away when they first were brought here, but was returned and put to work just like the rest of them. However, Bucky had eventually collapsed from fatigue and exhaustion, unable to work anymore. Dugan didn't blame him. He'd worked harder and more frequently than they all had. Miller, however, Dugan hadn't seen since he was taken away. That could mean one of three things. One, Miller was Hydra. Now, Dugan knew there was literally zero chance of that being true, so that was out. Option two, he was dead. Again, Dugan knew Miller. For as small as he was, and he was a rather short, thin thing, he was one tough son of a bitch. Dugan suspected, well, hoped that Miller wasn't dead. So, that left option three. Miller was being tortured for information. Dugan thought that option was almost worse than the second one. Dugan hoped that wherever he was, Miller was okay. He really was an amazing Captain. Though… the more Dugan thought about it, and he really did have time to think around here, the more he suspected something was up with Miller. Not something like he was Hydra, but just… he had a feeling Miller was keeping something from them. How the guy was so strong and so fast when he was so tiny, Dugan had no idea. He was also graceful… unusually so. Even his handwriting was graceful. It almost looked like a chick's handwriting. Plus, Miller was very secretive, rarely sharing anything about his home or past. He had no photos and got very little mail. Most soldiers received a couple letters a week from several family members. The most mail Miller got was from some guy named Steve Rogers. Bucky had gotten mail from him as well, so Dugan knew they were all friends. Truthfully, that's really all he knew about Miller. Dugan had nothing against being a private person, but Miller was just… it was weird how private he was. As worried as Dugan was about him, he couldn't help but wonder if Miller was hiding something.

~)8(~

Steve crept through the woods, managing to be very quiet as he went. He'd quickly landed after jumping out of the plane. He'd ditched the parachute and shouldered his shield before making his way through the trees. Steve eventually heard what sounded like cars and started making his way in that direction. He eventually reached a road… a road that led to what looked like a facility of some kind. Judging from the tall fences, armored guards, and heavy grade weapons, it was a Hydra facility. Bingo.

Hearing more cars, Steve ducked down and watched as a line of trucks and cars drove by. Then, the line ended. Running from his hiding spot, Steve quickly caught up with the last truck and managed to jump into the back… only to find two Hydra agents sitting in the back with the cargo.

"Fellas." The Hydra agents attacked. Steve actually managed to fight them off pretty easily, knocking them out and tossing them out of the truck. Steve waited silently as the truck continued driving. When the truck stopped, it was parked at what looked like a loading dock. So when an agent came around to check on the cargo, Steve hit him with his shield. The agent went flying back, knocked out. Jumping out of the truck, Steve ran towards what looked like a factory, managing to avoid agents and guards on his way. Steve eventually managed to sneak into the factory. He didn't like what he saw once he was inside.

Weapons of all shapes and kind were being developed. However, Hydra wasn't using bullets and normal cartridges. Steve found small cases, almost cartridges of what looked like a glowing blue substance. He wasn't exactly a weapons expert, but he'd never seen or heard of anything like what he was looking at. Grabbing one of the small ones, he pocketed it as evidence. Maybe someone else would know what it was and what they were up against.

Steve eventually found what looked like the dungeons. Rows and rows of cells and cages were filled with soldiers. There were some guards, but very few. In fact, it looked like there was only one. Finding an opportunity, Steve managed to knock out the one guard. He fell right on top of a cell, startling the men inside it. The men inside, including Dugan and Gabe, stood up and watched as Steve reached down and plucked the cell keys from the guard.

"Who you supposed to be?" Gabe asked upon seeing Steve's getup and shield.

"Um… Captain America." Steve then tossed the keys down to them and walked off before he could hear James Montgomery Falsworth, a British soldier say, "I… beg your pardon?" Soon, hundreds of soldiers were being freed of their cells.

"What, we taking everybody?" Dugan asked upon seeing a Japanese man being let out. The man gave him an unamused look and pulled his dog tags out from underneath his shirt.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace," the man, Jim Morita, remarked dryly. Dugan winced at his mistake, but didn't apologize. Then, he turned to see the man who'd let them out, Captain America.

"Is there anybody else?" Steve asked Dugan. "I'm looking for Sergeant James Barnes and Captain Zem-Zach Miller."

"There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it," Falsworth told him grimly.

"All right," Steve sighed. He'd have to figure something out. "The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."

"Wait!" Gabe called as Steve turned to run off. "You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times." Steve had to resist laughing at the looks on everyone's faces, but did and ran out of the dungeon. Without a moment to lose, all the imprisoned soldiers practically stormed out of the factory, taking out Hydra agents and raising all hell as they went. Dugan managed to climb into one of Hydra's special tanks along with Gabe while Morita and a Frenchman by the name of Jacques Dernier took out the nearest Hydra agent.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Morita asked as Dernier picked up the agent's fallen weapon. It was one of their special, blue light ones. Dernier merely fired the weapon, causing blue light to shoot out and blow a very large hole in the side of the factory.

"Okay," Morita merely said. Meanwhile, Dugan and Gabe were trying to hijacking the tank.

"Not exactly a Buick," Dugan remarked while looking at the controls.

"That one, _zundung_ ," Gabe said pointing to a button.

" _Zundung_?" Dugan asked. He laughed in triumph as the tank started up and could hear Falsworth jump into the tank after them and began getting the gun ready. "I didn't know you spoke German."

"Three semesters at Howard. Switched to French, girls are much cuter."

"Didn't ask for the résumé." As Dugan began driving the tank, Falsworth made good use of the gun, firing at Hydra vehicles and supplies, smashing them to smithereens, blowing them up, and vaporizing them. Dugan couldn't help but smile.

"WAHOO!"

~)8(~

Inside the factory, Schmidt had seen the battle raging outside and had sounded the alarm. Hydra agents everywhere grabbed weapons, but not in time for another large group of liberated Ally soldiers to come storming in with weapons of their own. Schmidt, who was in the control booth, was watching from the camera monitors when something, or rather, some _one_ , caught his eye. Zooming in on the man, Schmidt saw he was taking down men left and right with his master combat skills and shield. Schmidt recognized the man. It was Steve Rogers, Erskine's pride and joy, and Zemira's lover. Without letting his rage show on his face, Schmidt turned to the controls and started switching on the detonation countdowns. All the weapons in the factory would now detonate in the next seven minutes, destroying the facility completely.

"No, _no_!" Zola cried upon seeing what Schmidt was doing. "What are you doing?" Schmidt merely gestured to the camera.

"Our forces are outmatched." Zola, upon recognizing the man, now understood. He then took off towards his office to grab his most important things before this whole place would blow to hell.

Schmidt, after finishing activating the bombs, went back to his office. He quickly took the Tesseract from Zola's machine. Part of him wanted to retrieve Zemira as well, but not only were there only about four minutes left before this place would blow, but he knew the super-soldier was here for her and his other friend. As important as Zemira was to his research, he wasn't going to risk not getting the Tesseract and himself out on time.

~)8(~

Dr. Zola made quick work of collecting his documents and blueprints into a bag. He knew he couldn't be able to take all of it, so he retrieved the most important ones to their plans and designs before practically bolting out of his office. However, he paused when he saw Captain America himself coming down the hallway. However, he had no time to waste, so without saying anything, but giving a sadistic smile, Zola ran off.

Steve, who had seen Zola emerge from the isolation ward, ran towards that direction. He almost ran after the man, but he still had to find Bucky and Zemira. He wasn't leaving without them. So, he went into one of the side rooms, hoping to find one or both of his friends. He wasn't disappointed. Inside that examination room, strapped to a table, was a muttering Bucky.

"Sergeant. Three-two-five-five-seven," he was saying.

"Bucky!" Steve cried in relief, rushing to his friend's side. Bucky didn't even seem to register Steve's presence. "My God…" It wasn't until after Steve had ripped off his friend's restraints did Bucky look his way.

"Is that…?"

"It's me. It's Steve."

"Steve?" Bucky then smiled and sat up. Steve supported his friend as he managed to stand.

"I thought you were dead," Steve couldn't help but say, feeling completely relieved to find his friend alive.

"I thought you were smaller," Bucky replied, finally registering how different Steve looked. Steve actually smiled. Bucky was going to be okay. While he helped his friend out of the room, Steve turned serious.

"Bucky, where's Zemira?" he asked. Bucky didn't answer and Steve began to worry that he didn't know, but he eventually spoke.

"She's in the room at the very end of the hall." Steve immediately started that direction, but not before he got a look at a map of Europe containing the locations of Hydra's other facilities.

"What happened to you?" Bucky asked as he and Steve walked towards the room Zemira was being held in.

"I joined the Army." Bucky didn't ask any more questions, as they had made it the short distance to the room that held Zemira. It was locked. So, Steve backed up, held up his shield, and rammed full speed into the door. It flew open with a very loud bang. And sure enough, inside the room, was Zemira. And she did not look good.

She was strapped to a table, much like Bucky had been. Only, her massive wings were strapped down as well. Zemira was unconscious, but whether it was because of her injuries or exhaustion, Steve couldn't tell. Zemira's clothes were extremely torn, revealing bruises and large cuts and slashes all over her body, some of which were still bleeding. Zemira had a split lip, a large gash on her forehead, and a black eye as well. Her hair was matted and tangled, having come loose of her bun. But her wings… they were the worst part and the sight of them almost made Steve cry. Zemira's beautiful, majestic wings were black as night, lying limp, looking molten and missing many, many feathers. Steve and Bucky just stood there staring at Zemira in horror for a couple seconds, unable to comprehend exactly what had happened to her. There were a couple times over the past couple days or so when Bucky had heard her screams. They were not good. And he could only imagine what Schmidt had been doing to her.

"Oh, God… Zemmy!" Steve breathed as he finally rushed to her. He gently cradled her face in his hands. The contact was enough to stir her.

"No," she muttered. "Please, I beg you. No more. Please, God, no more!" She was practically sobbing by the end of her plea and was struggling desperately to get away from Steve's touch. She had yet to open her eyes.

"Zemmy," Steve soothed. It was enough. Zemira's eyes had snapped open and her head had whipped over to Steve so fast he was worried her neck would snap. From the look in her eyes, he was obviously trying to decide if Steve was real or not. Slowly, giving her time to see what he was going to do, Steve reached out and touched her cheek again, stroking it very softly. Zemira's eyes fluttered closed and she breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"Oh, my God… Steve!" Bucky, who had busied himself with releasing her from her bindings, had finished by now. Finally free, Zemira practically leapt into Steve's awaiting arms and promptly burst into tears.

"Shh," Steve comforted. "I'm here. It's okay now. It's me. I'm here." With each word, Zemira gripped him tighter and her sobs of relief got louder. Steve would've held her as tight as he possibly could at his relief of seeing her again, but he was afraid of injuring her further. She truly was very bloody and very cut up. So, he settled for kissing Zemira's hair as many times as he could.

"As touching as this moment is," Bucky said, "we really need to get out of here." Steve sobered and gently pulled away from Zemira, but took her hand. She, however, abruptly pulled it away and attacked Bucky with a hug just as fierce as the one she'd given Steve. Bucky hugged her back just as hard. When Zemira pulled away, she didn't say anything, just gave a very weak smile that conveyed what she was thinking.

 _I'm so glad you're okay._

Bucky returned it. Then, the three of them walked very quickly from the room. Tears were still streaming down Zemira's face, though not as heavily as before. And when Bucky asked what happened to Steve again, he explained everything from Erskine to boot camp to Project Rebirth.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky asked.

"A little," Steve admitted.

"Is it permanent?"

"So far."

When Steve, Bucky, and Zemira finally made it back to the main factory, the weapons inside the room had begun detonation. The room was shaking as bomb after bomb exploded. Steve, Bucky, and Zemira raced up the stairs to get to the upper platforms, out of the way of the explosions and fires. Hopefully there'd be access to the roof up there.

"Captain America!" a voice suddenly called out. The group came to a halt and turned to see Schmidt standing with Dr. Zola just across the way. "How exciting! I am a great fan of your films!" Schmidt and Steve approached each other on one of the grate bridges, Zemira trailing behind Steve slightly.

"So, Dr. Erskine and Zemira managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still, impressive," Schmidt continued. He then moved his gaze to Zemira and smirked. "Looking lovely as always, my dear." Zemira felt white hot rage flood her entire being, but before she could punch Schmidt, Steve had done it for her.

Rage unlike anything he'd ever felt had raced through Steve as Schmidt had taunted Zemira. And before he could register doing it, he'd punched Schmidt. He'd punched him harder than he'd ever punched anyone before. The man had stumbled back at the hit and rubbed his cheek. When he looked up, his right eye seemed to be dropping.

"You have no idea," Steve muttered electing to ignore Schmidt's second comment about the woman standing behind him.

"Haven't I?" Steve had barely enough time to lift his shield before Schmidt's hand came into contact with it. Schmidt's punch had left a big indentation in the shield. Steve went to draw his gun, but Schmidt punched him again, sending him sprawling and his gun falling to the ground several stories below them. Zemira went to attack, but Steve thrust his arm out to stop her and kicked Schmidt hard in the chest. He went flying and landed hard on his back. When both men got back on their feet, the bridge had split down the middle and was moving apart. Zola had pulled the lever retracting the bridge.

"No matter what lies Erskine and Zemira told you, you see, _I_ was their greatest success!" Zemira squeezed Steve's arm to let him know it wasn't true, but Steve wasn't focusing on that. He was watching Schmidt. He had reached up to his ear and seemed to be pulling at it. Schmidt was pulling away his skin. Steve watched in horror and Bucky watched in complete shock as Schmidt's skin peeled away to reveal a blood red, skeletal face underneath. Zemira didn't look surprised, but had wrinkled her face in slight disgust.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked.

"You are deluded, Captain," Schmidt said. "You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind! Unlike you, I embrace it proudly! Without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?" Steve called. Schmidt merely smiled and tossed something to Steve before closing the door to the elevator he and Zola had stepped into. It was the locket Steve had given to Zemira. It looked undamaged, and so did the photo inside (Steve couldn't help but turn pink at the sight of it), but the fact that Schmidt had taken from Zemira made his anger burn even hotter. It had taken Zemira's hand on his arm to stop from him from just chasing after Schmidt right then and there.

"Cowardly bastard," Zemira muttered. Steve had a feeling she wanted to say far more foul words, but had refrained herself. Steve silently handed Zemira's necklace to her and she slipped it on as he began to survey the building. Now that their exit route was blocked…

"Come on! Let's go! Up!" Steve called as he spied an alternate escape route. He, Bucky, and Zemira practically sprinted up the stairs. More explosions, _bigger_ explosions sounded beneath them and continued to shake the building and rock the platforms and grates. Zemira saw what Steve had. There was a door at the very top of the building. It probably led to the roof. However, they were on the wrong side of the building, and the only way to get to the door was a thin metal support beam that shook with every explosion.

"Let's go. One at a time," Steve said as he helped Bucky climb over the railing.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Zemira cried. "I could just fly us across!"

"No!" Both Steve and Bucky vehemently said, shocking Zemira a little bit.

"Did you see your wings?" Bucky continued. Zemira scowled a bit.

"They're a lot stronger than you think."

"Zemmy," Steve cut in, "you're too weak right now. You're barely standing on your own. Flying will not only weaken you even more but might injure your wings further." Zemira paused, but gave in. She was still scowling slightly, though. She obviously didn't want to admit that Steve was right. So, Bucky began slowly making his way across the metal support beam. It held under his weight, but shook more and more as the explosions continued. At one point, the beam shook so much Bucky almost fell. But, it stabilized and Bucky continued. However, just as he reached the halfway point, a very powerful explosion rocked the building and the beam shook violently. Bucky ran for it. And just in time, too. He had barely grabbed onto the railing when the beam went crashing into the fires below them. Steve, Bucky, and Zemira looked at each other, similar expressions of horror and panic on their faces.

"There's gotta be a rope or something!" Bucky yelled.

"Just go!" Steve yelled.

"No!"

"Bucky, just get out of here!" Zemira yelled back.

"No, not without you!" Seeing Bucky wasn't going to leave without them, Steve and Zemira began to think of a plan. Steve obviously had one because he sprang into action, bending a railing bar out of the way. He and Zemira then backed up as far as they could on the platform and Bucky realized what they had in mind. They were going to jump. Steve and Zemira exchanged a look before taking off, leaping into the air right as the entire building exploded.

~)8(~

"Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As I result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period." Phillips was not happy. Not only had Rogers just taken off into enemy territory, but he'd gotten himself killed doing it. Now he was the one who had to tell Senator Brandt that his "oh-so-special" Captain America was dead. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Peggy coming into the tent.

"The last surveillance flight is back," she reported while setting down the aerial photos. "No sign of activity."

"Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal," Phillips said to the man sitting behind the typewriter.

"Yes, sir." Once he was gone, Phillips rounded on Peggy.

"Can't touch Stark, he's rich, and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one."

"With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions," Peggy said firmly. "And I don't think Captain Rogers did either."

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions?" Phillips practically spat. "Or his for that matter? I took a chance with you Agent Carter, and now, America's Golden Boy and a lot of other good men are dead, because you allowed him to run after his little crush." Peggy almost wrinkled her nose at that. Yes, Steve had gone after Zemira. But he had also gone after his friend, James Barnes. _And_ he'd gone after the other captured men as well. It wasn't just Zemira Steve had gone to try and rescue, though, she was probably one of the more prominent people in his mind at the time. Steve had gone after the whole 107th because he knew no one else would. And he knew that if he didn't they would die by the time this Godforsaken war was over. Steve had done the right thing, and Peggy would always believe so, no matter what Phillips, or anyone else for that matter, said.

"It wasn't that," Peggy said firmly. "I had faith. So did Steve."

"Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down," Phillips replied coldly. Peggy would've replied, but Phillips' attention was drawn away from her. Men all over the camp were yelling and running in the direction of the camp entrance.

"What the hell is going on out there?" he wondered. Exiting the tent with Peggy, they followed the stream of soldiers just in time to see hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers coming towards the camp, Steve leading them. And standing to his immediate right was Zemira. Bucky, Dugan, Gabe, Morita, Falsworth, and Dernier stood at the front as well, each of them holding either a normal or Hydra weapon. Following them was hundreds of soldiers and several tanks and vehicles they'd taken from Hydra. Steve had done it. He'd actually done it. He'd not only rescued Zemira and Bucky, but the rest of the men as well.

Soldiers cheered and applauded as the soldiers walked through the camp. But there were whispers and gasps as well. There was no hiding the fact that Zemira was a woman anymore. Her clothes were too ripped and worn. Her body too beat up. Her hair too tangled. She was very obviously a woman now, but at the time, no one seemed to really care. Sure, they were shocked, but there were no screams of protest or outrage. Some of the men even cheered harder at the sight of her, recognizing her as Captain Zach Miller. The liberated members of the 107th were being practically bombarded by their friends who thought them dead. The spirit in the camp had never been higher than it was in that moment.

Steve couldn't help but smile as he watched all the liberated soldiers be welcomed back by their friends, but the smile quickly fell as he saw Phillips approaching, his mouth pressed into a very firm frown, well… a firmer frown than normal. Steve straightened to attention and saluted.

"Some of these men need medical attention," Steve reported. "I surrender myself for disciplinary action." Steve could feel Zemira stiffen beside him, but she didn't say anything.

"That won't be necessary." Steve and Zemira were shocked into silence. Especially when Phillips gave Steve a rare smile.

"Thank you, sir," Steve replied with as much gratitude as he could muster. Phillips nodded and turned to Zemira.

"You all right?" Zemira gave a small smile and nodded. Satisfied, Phillips turned to walk away, but not before asking Peggy, "Faith, huh?" She didn't answer. Instead, she practically gathered Zemira in her arms and hugged her. Zemira smiled and hugged Peggy back.

"I thought I'd lost you," Peggy whispered sounding teary. Zemira pulled away and managed to smile through all her pain and injuries.

"Never," Zemira replied, a fierce promise in her voice. Peggy smiled at it and turned to Steve.

"You're late." Zemira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a transponder. Well, what _used_ to be a transponder.

"I couldn't call my ride." Both Peggy and Zemira smiled in amusement.

"Hey!" Bucky suddenly called, getting everyone's attention. "Let's hear it for Captain America!" Cheers flooded Steve's ears and he could hardly believe it. Even Peggy was applauding him. It was almost like being back on stage, the applause and cheers and all. Except, this time, he was happy to receive the applause. For once, it didn't make him uncomfortable. This time, he felt as if he truly deserved it. And this time, Zemira was right by his side. Steve couldn't be happier.

* * *

Hey all! This is the second and final update for the night, sorry! Anyway, I hope you all like it! No reviews because I posted the last chapter about... a minute ago. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that there probably won't be another update until next week. Rehearsals for my school's production of _My Fair Lady_ are really picking up and I've got All State Choir auditions and a choir show this upcoming weekend. I've got another choir concert a week from Thursday as well! I'm about to get _very_ busy. Anyway, I love you all so much! Thank you all for your continued support! These stories would not be here without you all :)

Cheerio!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

Almost immediately after the cheers had ceased, the men who required medical attention were ushered away and seen to, and that included Bucky and Zemira. Bucky, who was normally pretty stubborn about this sort of thing, gave in almost immediately. Zemira had taken some convincing. Actually, _a lot_ of convincing. It took pleas from Steve, Peggy, Bucky, Dugan, Gabe, and a direct order from Phillips to make her finally give in. And even then, she spent the whole trek to the medical tent grumbling.

"Angels heal much faster than humans," she had complained to Steve and Bucky who had gone with her.

"Zemira, you were tortured by Schmidt for weeks on end. You can afford to get yourself checked out," Steve reasoned. Zemira turned away with a scowl, not wanting to admit that he was right. Seeing this, Steve and Bucky exchanged triumphant and smug looks. It wasn't often Zemira backed down from an argument.

It took a while for a doctor to make their way to Zemira, and when they did, the man seemed practically unfazed at the sight of her. He addressed her calmly as Captain Miller and was very courteous towards her. In fact, Zemira was so confused at his lack of reaction to her being a female that she felt the need to voice it.

"Excuse me, sir, but, um…" The doctor smiled calmly at her and seemed to know where she was going with this.

"I'm a doctor not only in the military, but back in my hometown as well. I know a woman when I see one. I admit, I wasn't sure at first, but the more time went by the more I was sure you were a woman." The doctor was very kind saying all of this and Zemira was beginning to grow worried.

"But, I'm breaking the law," she said. "Why didn't you rat me out?" The doctor didn't miss a beat.

"I considered it," he admitted. "But I saw how close you were with Colonel Phillips. I figured there was no way you could be that close to Phillips and no one would know. Someone somewhere would eventually figure something out."

"Well," Zemira started, "I really appreciate you not telling anyone." The doctor smiled.

"I have a daughter, and as much as I don't want her out here, she has always longed to serve in the military. And… she's my little girl. I could never deny her anything. I guess I just…" Zemira smiled and nodded. Right then, Steve, who had gone with Bucky to make sure he was okay, had now returned.

"Bucky's okay," he reported. "He needs rest, but he'll be okay."

"That's good," Zemira said in relief. She had been _so_ worried about Bucky. To know that he was okay… well, it was a load off her shoulders. Steve nodded in relief as well before turning to the doctor.

"How's she looking?" Steve asked.

"Don't know yet," the doctor admitted. "She's so dirty that she needs to be cleaned before I can really assess her injuries. I've had a nurse draw a bath." It seems the nurse was done as well, because she approached them.

"There's a private room in the back, doctor," she said. The doctor thanked her before turning back to Zemira and Steve.

"This way, Captain." Zemira nodded and made to follow the doctor when she realized Steve was following as well. Steve frowned as Zemira blushed.

"Uh, Steve, I can do this on my own," she said. Steve frowned even more.

"Zemmy," he started, "you were tortured by Hydra and Schmidt for weeks. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I get that," Zemira replied. "But I'm about to strip naked and get in a bath so the doctor can see my injuries." Steve, after she said she was going to strip naked, blushed harder than she'd ever seen before. It made her giggle. Zemira grabbed Steve's hand, making him look at her. "I'll be okay, promise." As if to assure himself of this, Steve put his arms around Zemira and squeezed. She returned the hug, after getting over the shock of it. She could hear his strong heartbeat as she laid her head on Steve's chest. She hadn't realized how much she had missed it and him until she realized her eyes were tearing up.

"Thank you, Steve," Zemira whispered into his chest. In response, Steve pulled away, keeping one arm around her waist and lifting one to her face. Zemira's heart practically stopped. Steve gently stroked Zemira's cheek with his thumb, his touch so light that Zemira could barely feel it.

Cue the butterflies.

Cue the goosebumps.

Cue the frantic heartbeat.

Cue the red face.

Cue the weak knees.

Zemira found herself unable to look away from Steve's beautiful baby blues. And from the way Steve was looking at her, he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. Then, something unexpected happened. Steve's eyes flicked away from hers and landed on her lips. However, his eyes quickly flicked back to hers and his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. Zemira didn't have any time to think before Steve's lips touched her forehead.

His lips were soft and gentle against her forehead. But they made her burn hot from the touch. Zemira had never felt so… _loved_.

Zemira didn't have to say anything other than "thank you." Steve knew. Thank you for coming after us. Thank you for saving us. Thank you for coming after me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for caring about me.

After Steve finally left and Zemira got in the bath in order to scrub the blood and grime off of her, she was barely able to listen to the nurse as she talked. Her mind was still on Steve and the burning kiss he'd left on her forehead.

~)8(~

The next day, after Zemira had woken up in the medical tent (the doctor had insisted on keeping her for the night), she found she was feeling much better. She hadn't been willing to admit it to Steve and Bucky, but she had been in a lot of pain yesterday. After what Hydra had done to her, she shouldn't have been surprised. Right now, she was sporting an ankle brace, a wrist brace, two ace bandages (one on her chest and one on her knee), and close to 200 stitches, most of them on her chest and abdomen.

When she left the medical tent, Zemira wasn't surprised to see the celebrations still going. Friends and comrades were laughing and drinking together around roaring fires, despite it being daytime. They were laughing and smiling, despite what most of them had just endured. Zemira shook her head fondly at all of them as she pulled her hair back into a bun.

"Captain Miller!" Zemira immediately looked to her right to see a young private coming towards her. Once he was standing in front of her, he stood to attention and saluted her. Zemira quickly saluted him back.

"Colonel Phillips wishes to see you," he said. Zemira nodded.

"Lead the way." The private nodded and smiled a little before leading her away. There were a few minutes of silence between the private and Zemira. She occasionally waved at or smiled at some celebrating or passing soldiers who greeted her.

"Captain?"

"Yes, private?"

"Can I speak freely?" Zemira frowned.

"Of course."

"Sir- _ma'am_ , excuse me." The private turned bright red at his little slip-up, but Zemira couldn't help laughing a little bit at it. Her laugh must've reassured the private that she wasn't mad because he relaxed and continued.

"Ma'am, what you and Captain America, Captain Rogers did… you're heroes. All these men are alive because of you and him. Captain Rogers infiltrated Hydra and rescued everyone. You helped lead them back here. So… I guess… thank you, Captain, for all that you've done." Zemira was speechless. She'd… well… she had no idea what to say in response to that. In fact, she thought most people would have been angry with her and shunned her. She was a female Captain in the US Army. Technically, that was impossible. It was highly illegal. As far as most people were concerned, she'd probably infiltrated the Army and fooled everyone from her squad to Colonel Phillips. To receive the kindness she had from the doctor, this private, the other soldiers… It was more than Zemira could've ever hoped for. And it made her feel so incredibly touched.

"Thank you, Private. That means a lot to me," she replied, her voice strangely quiet. The private smiled and nodded. The two of them continued on their way in silence, this time, a comfortable silence. After about five more minutes, Zemira made her way inside a command tent. There she found Colonel Phillips and some other important looking people waiting with Peggy, Bucky, Dugan, and Steve.

"Thank you, Private," Phillips said. The soldier nodded and left the tent. Zemira exchanged quick smiles with everyone in the room, even Dugan, who she was pretty sure was at least miffed at her if not angry.

"How you feeling, Captain?" Zemira shrugged.

"Sprained ankle, sprained wrist, couple bruised ribs, bruised knee, lots of stitches and bandages, a headache… I'm fine." Phillips gave her a small smile. "Bucky?"

"Not quite that bad, but about the same," he said smiling a little bit. Bucky looked exhausted, and she was sure she looked just as tired and roughed up. But in all honesty, he looked like he was all right.

"I'm glad you're all right, Buck," Zemira said. His smile widened.

"You, too."

"And now that that's out of the way-" Zemira rolled her eyes fondly at Phillips, "-let's get down to the reason we're all here." Everyone turned rather serious.

"Gentlemen, ladies," someone said stepping up. "My name is General Cassidy. I'm here to brief you on the current situation." He had everyone's full attention. "Now, in three days, everyone here will be flying back to London to either be discharged or receive new assignments. Colonel Phillips has informed me of the situation, but until reports can be filed, I ask for patience. This situation's a big one, one we weren't fully prepared for. Thank you all for your cooperation. I'll see you all in London." Zemira had to frown. While she knew they wouldn't be able to do a full briefing here in the middle of a war zone, she had thought it would be more than that. Shrugging, she, Steve, Bucky, Peggy, and Dugan were dismissed and left their superiors to talk.

"Talk about anti-climactic," Bucky muttered. Zemira snorted in laughter and agreement. However, she had no time to say anything before she was addressed by Dugan.

"Miller? Can we talk for a minute?" Zemira tensed for a split second before nodding.

"Let's go to my tent," she said. After she and the liberated soldiers had returned, they'd been given tents. Zemira didn't exactly spend the night in hers but she still had one and knew where it was. Dugan had nodded and made to follow her, but she stopped when she caught Steve's eye. He looked heavily concerned and quickly glanced to Dugan. Zemira shook her head, telling him that he didn't need to follow them. She knew what was coming and she knew it was better if they held this discussion sooner rather than later. Zemira led Dugan away. It didn't take long to get to her tent, and when they did get there, it immediately grew tenser between the two of them. Zemira closed the tent flap to give the pair of them some privacy.

"So you're a woman," Dugan immediately said. Zemira pursed her lips and closed her eyes, unwilling to look her friend in the eyes.

"Yes."

"And… Phillips knew?"

"Yes."

"And Bucky?"

"Yes."

"And Captain Rogers?"

"Yes."

"And Gabe?"

"No." Dugan seemed to be surprised at that one.

"Really?" Judging by his tone, he didn't believe her.

"Yes, really," Zemira said finally looking at him. "Most people didn't know. It's not like I told everyone but you." Dugan scowled slightly and looked away. The pair fell into a slightly awkward silence. Zemira had a question on the tip of her tongue, but it took close to a minute before she was able to voice it.

"Are you… angry?" Dugan looked surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting that question.

"No."

"Really?" Zemira said it in complete surprise, unlike Dugan, who had said it with skepticism.

"Yes."

"Why?" Dugan looked thoughtful.

"While we were… were prisoners, I had lots of time to think. More than once I wondered how you were doing, if you were okay, what they were doing to you." Zemira had to look down, the memories of Schmidt's torture flooding her mind. "I began to notice… oddities about you. You're secretive, you don't seem to have any family, and you're a good soldier, almost _too_ good." Zemira had to smile a little. She'd tried to hide her strength and speed from the men, but it seemed Dugan had picked up on it. "I admit, I didn't exactly expecting _this_. I just thought you were some guy with a tragic past. I didn't expect you to be a woman. I'm shocked more than anything. And if not lying, a little betrayed. You could've told me. I wouldn't have turned you in."

"I wasn't going to risk being charged with treason," Zemira said. Dugan paled ever so slightly. Apparently he hadn't realized what the consequences of sharing her true identity would be.

"I'm sorry, Timothy," Zemira continued. "I would've told you. I would've told all of you. But…" Dugan nodded.

"Well, now that we've cleared that up…" Dugan said awkwardly, "See you." And he briskly walked out of her tent. Zemira shook her head fondly at him. Dugan certainly wasn't fond of heart-to-hearts. That was probably as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. Zemira had no time to do anything before she gained another visitor. It was Steve. As he stepped into the tent, the flap closed behind him. Zemira, not having been expecting him, stared. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Steve practically ran towards her and swept her into his arms once again. Zemira clung to Steve and buried her face in his chest. She immediately felt all her worries and stress melt away while in his arms. Zemira breathed in Steve's scent and felt even more stress just melt away.

Minutes passed and neither Steve nor Zemira let go of the other. Steve held Zemira as tight as he could without aggravating her wounds while gently swaying back and forth. Zemira clung to Steve and sighed contently. Steve wouldn't help but think how amazing it was to hold her in his arms. Zemira couldn't help but think how much she would love to spend forever in Steve's arms. And in that moment, both Steve and Zemira realized just how far and hard they'd fallen for each other.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Good. _Really_ good." Zemira's voice was practically a content sigh. What was becoming of her to where she sighed like a lovesick girl? Well, to be honest, she _was_ a lovesick girl, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"Captain? Captain, are you there?" They suddenly heard. Steve and Zemira practically tore away from each other. And right in time, too. Two men came inside Zemira's tent. And her eyes widened a considerable amount when she saw who the two men were.

"Hodge, Davies," Zemira greeted in shock. The two soldiers looked at each other briefly.

"We just…" Hodge started.

"We wanted to apologize," Davies continued.

"You know, for our behavior and treatment towards you and Agent Carter."

"You didn't deserve it.

"And we're really sorry." Zemira blinked. She and Steve looked at each other before looking back at Hodge and Davies.

"Thank you," Zemira breathed out of shock. Never would she have thought Hodge and Davies would apologize to her for the way they acted. And truthfully, Zemira hadn't really expected them to. She'd received far worse than what they'd dealt her. The two nodded and turned to leave. Hodge exited the tent, but Davies hesitated.

"I'm glad you're okay, Captain." And with that, he followed Hodge outside. Even after they had gone, Zemira stared in shock. Then, she shrugged and turned to Steve.

"Would you mind securing the tent flap?" she asked him. "I don't want anyone else walking in." Steve looked a little confused as to why, but did as she asked. Once she was sure there would be no more visitors, Zemira relaxed and moved to the middle of her tent. It wasn't the size of a command tent, but it was big enough for what she wanted to do. Zemira took a deep breath and gently let her wings expand. It was harder than normal, considering their less-than-ideal state. They very slowly unfolded, but even that made Zemira wince and cringe in pain. She even let out a small cry when she unfolded a particularly tender part of her right wing. Steve immediately came towards her.

"How do they feel?" he asked while eyeing her wings. Zemira sighed in relief once they were fully open and able to relax.

"Raw, weak, painful, excruciating, really bad, need I go on?" Steve shook his head, not needing her to elaborate further. He could've guessed how she was feeling based on the state of her wings. They were dropping, nearly touching the floor they were so weak. They were missing many feathers and there were even bald spots in some places. They were matted and misshapen and molten.

"I'm thankful nothing's broken, though," Zemira continued. Steve nodded, agreeing with her. Then, he caught sight of her left wing, a spot near the end of it. It was burned and blistered.

~)8(~

 _Seeing Bucky wasn't going to leave without them, Steve and Zemira began to think of a plan. Steve obviously had one because he sprang into action, bending a railing bar out of the way. He and Zemira then backed up as far as they could on the platform and Bucky realized what they had in mind. They were going to jump. Steve and Zemira exchanged a look before taking off, leaping into the air right as another explosion rocked the building. Halfway across the gap, Steve realized that he wasn't going to make it. However, he didn't start falling. He felt Zemira take a firm hold of his bicep and expand her wings._

" _What are you doing?!"_

" _Saving your life!" And then, he and Zemira landed safely on the platform next to Bucky. Zemira had just flown them across, despite Steve and Bucky's warnings not to do so. It was only then Zemira let out a hiss of pain. Both men saw the tip of her left wing was burning. Zemira quickly bent her wing around and patted out the flames. She promptly folded them back up and the three of them took off through the burning and exploding factory._

~)8(~

Steve had to look away, guilt surging through him as he looked at her beaten wings. Zemira's eyes widened, realizing where his thoughts had gone.

"No, Steve! Don't do that to yourself. It was not your fault. None of it was your fault, so don't you dare think that." Zemira gently raised Steve's face and made him look at her. Steve saw the firmness in her eyes and heard the absolution in her voice. She didn't blame him. At all. Not one bit. With a sigh, Steve nodded. Once again, he took her into his arms.

Zemira sighed contently and leaned into him. Oh, yes, if this was what it was like to be a lovesick girl, she was going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

I owe you guys a huge explanation for my very sudden absence. And you'll eventually get one, I promise. But until then, here's another chapter (finally). I love all of you and owe each and every single one of you the world for your endless patience. I apologize with everything I have and I love you all!

 **Reviews**

NicoleR85: Sorry for the not-so-soon update :( However, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you, truly, for all your continued support :)  
lostfeather1: Oh, trust me, she will definitely become more powerful over time. A lot of that will come into play when she faces off with Loki in _Thor_ and _The Avengers_. She will definitely be the best angel ever ;) Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update, but I hope you like it all the same :)  
Lauren Kassidy: Hey Lauren :) Lord, it's been so long! I've just been swamped lately and haven't had proper time to sit and write. I'm really glad you like Zemira and her character! And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the endless feedback you give me. It really means a lot to me. I'm hoping to elaborate on her relationship with Bucky further in this story and in _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. I'm planning to elaborate on her relationship with Peggy when I do the spin-off series of Zemira in the TV show _Agent Carter_. So we'll get those relationships, just not for a little bit. As always, thanks for everything, Lauren. Hope to hear from you soon :)  
BrittneyBluebird: Hey there :) I'm glad you like the story :) Hope you like the update! 

Cheerio!


End file.
